New life
by BabyRie16
Summary: Reid has been kidnapped and taken hostage again but this time not by someone who wishes to harm them. It's by someone who wants to be happy. Infantilism and spanking
1. Chapter 1

Reid woke up and looked around. His head was killing him and his eyesight was just coming back to normal focus. He sat up on what felt to be like a matress. Was everything that happened just part of a dream? Weird dream, even for him.

As his eyes foused he looked around and noticed this wasn't his apartment at all. He was in a giant nursery. It had a large Hutch/changer in the room, to the left wall of the door, a medium sized dresser next to it. On the oposite corner a huge rocking horse, big enough for an adult. And a toy boxed filled to the brim.

Wair, it got weirder. To the right was a glider and ottoman with a book case, spilling with books, next to it. Everything had an espresso brown color to it and the walls were a vibrant blue. It almost gave the creepy scene a soothing appeal. The weirdest part was the turtle theme. The basic theme was brown and blue.

Spencer noticed one thing. There was no bed. Or the obvious, he was in it. A crib. Same espresso brown color. The room deffinately left him peturbed.

In looking at the room and realizing what he was in he instinctively looked down. He was wearing a thin footie. They were sky blue with a silly cloud on the corner over Reid's right nipple. He cringed in confusion, "What is this?" he began to unzip the pj's. He looked inside them in sheer horror. He was wearing a diaper, "What is this evil place!?" he pulled the pj's off and began to pull off the diaper.

"Is daddy's boy awake?" he heard a man call. He instantly looked around to see where the voice had come from. He focused on the dresser. It had a camera on it. Why hadn't he seen that sooner?

"I'm coming," called the voice and soon after a man walked in. It was the same man from the BAU earlier, "look whose awake," he smiled reaching down and rubbing Spencer's head.

As a reflex he'd pulled away, "Where am I? Why am I here, Mr. Lowles?"

"Aren't you just adorable," the brunette man looked down at him, "Are you hungry?" he reached in, picking Reid up effortlessly, "Naughty boy, taking your clothes off," he zipped the sleeper back up.

"What?" Reid pushed at the man's chest, "What are you doing?'

"Someone's fussy, must be wet." The man unzipped the pjs and put his hand on Reid's crotch. Reid instantly pulled back and knocked his hand away from him.

"Stop that!" he yelled, trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Hey, no!" the man held Spencer tight in his left arm and used the other to turn him around and swat his bottom, hard. "You don't hit daddy," he swatted it again.

"Ah, ow!" Spencer couldn't help but squirm in the strong man's grip as he swatted at his bottom.

"Now you stop that," The man carried him out of the room.

Spencer looked around at the house. It was a normal looking home. It looked like the home of a new parent. Plugs for the outlets, baby gates, and such. And in the kitchen, cabinet locks. Of course an oversized highchair as well. Right next to the table no less.

It wasn't the same color as the nursery furniture, it was lighter brown. It's fabric back was a soft green.

The man put Spencer in the highchair and locked it, "There we are," he handed Spencer a merry go round toy, "Now you play with that while daddy makes breakfast." he smiled.

The man's name was Travis Penny. He was about 38 and in great shape. Not steriod bodybuilder big but apparent that he's worked out most of his life.

He had medium legnth brown hair and ice blue eyes. His skin tone was a healthy peach and sand pigment. He also was very boysihly handsome.

The reason he was doing this to Spencer, someone whom he'd never met before, was because of his mental.

Nearly ten years earlier he was married to the love of his life. They's been married two years and had a 14 month old son, Matthew. One day his wife, Amanda, and his son were going out to shop. They'd gotten into a car accident and been killed instantly. The shock was too much for Travis to take and sent him into a mental breakdown which winded him in the hospital for two years.

Once leaving he'd constantly have dreams about how his life could've been with them. And they became hallucinations. He'd been put back in the hospital for a year after kidnapping a child and claiming it was his. Then again a year later for attempting it again.

He'd been diagnosed with a psychoatic disorder. He elligable for schizophrenia on the grounds of his hallucinations and delusions, however his hygeine was perfect. Not to mention he didn't suffer from any of the other symptoms of it.

He became focused on Spencer when he came to the BAU claiming he'd lost his child. He'd been hallucinating about having a child and upon seeing Spencer his mind decided that that was to be his child now.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lowles?" Spencer tried to get his attention, but to no prevail, "Samuel?" he used the first name he'd been given yesterday. The man completely ignored him. Spencer figured that the man was purposely ignoring him and had to figure a way to get his attention.

"D-daddy?" he called, feeling odd calling him that.

"Yes?" He instantly replied, "What's wrong?" he turned and looked at the younger man, "Are you hungry?"

"Why," Spencer paused, "Why am I here?"

"What do you mean why are you here? You live here."

Spencer gasped. He couldn't be serious. All his friends and his job. He was going to be a hostage again, "No!"

"Inside voices, Spencer," Travis handed him his plate of breakfast, "I made your favorite: Pancakes, eggs and bacon," He smiled and rubbed Spencer's head.

Spencer looked at him, "I'm not a baby!" he yelled, "I'm like 25," he slammed his hands on the highchair table.

The man's face went from that of a loving father to that of a psychopath, "You're not a baby? Then you shouldn't be here. You're going to take my son?" he had a knife in his hand, "I won't let you. I won't lose him again."

Spencer noticed the sudden change and quickly became fearful. Travis looked at him, "I won't let anyone take him from me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thats what you're trying to do isn't it?" the man looked at Reid.

Ried was terrified and started to sob and shake his head. It was his last hostage experiance all over again and he was terrified, "I wasn't."

The man glared at him coldly.

He began to sob, "Please don't," he begged sobbing and crying loudly.

The tears and look of anguish snapped the man back into his previous state. He looked around and noticed Spencer crying.

"Aww whats wrong?" he looked at him, setting the knife down and moving the plate from the highchair tray. he unlocked the highchair and let Spencer out holding him closely, "Shhh. There, there it's ok, daddy is here." he soothed him, "Daddy is here, daddy will protect you."

Spencer was shaking with fear at that moment. This was almost as bad as his last situation. And just like last time he didn't know what to expect.

Travis rocked him, "It's ok, shh shh, daddy's here." he pulled up a chair and sat in it, placing Spencer on his lap. He rubbed circles in his back until he calmed down. When he calmed down he wiped his eyes with his shirt, "There there now." 

Spencer couldn't deny that now he did feel a bit calmer. Still pretty scared, but felt calmer.

The older man smiled, "Lets get some food in that belly," he put him back in the chair and looked him in there, "I forgot your bib," he said going to a cabinet and opening it. he pulled out a red one and placed it around Spencer's neck, "There we go," he put the plate back on his tray table and got his own plate.

Spencer was sceptical of eating the food at first, but he was hungry and it did look good. He lifted the fork and began to eat it. And it was good. He continued to eat until it was all gone. Amazingly it did fill him up. Which is odd considering the man thought he was a baby so he expected it to be a small portion.

The blue eyed man smiled at Spencer as he ate, "Now that someone had had his breakfast I think it's time for daddy to clean up and let you play for a while." he unlocked the highchair and let him out, carrying him back to the nursery.

He pulled out a stripped romper, "This looks cute," he smiled and walked over to undress Reid. The younger brunette cringed at the sight of it and backed away slightly.

The man grabbed his foot, dragging him towards him, "Lets get these off," he unzipped the sleeper. Reid felt bashful with his small frame so exposed. He couldn't help but try to cover himself, "looks like little Spencer is wet," Travis looked at his diaper.

He had peed himself in fear of losing his life earlier in the kitchen. He had to go since he'd woken up and the sudden heart racing fear made him lose himself. It being verbalized in such a way just made him blush with shame.

"Lets get you changed," he was once again lifted effortlessly. This time he was placed on the changing table of the Hutch. The man unfastened the sides and held it on him, the same way one would changing a baby boy.

Reid was beyond embarassment and wanted to shrivel and disapear when the man started wiping him. He noticed something when he powdered him. The air hit him oddly. He was compelled to look down. And low and behold his private area had been shaven clean. This was a nightmare.

"Whats wrong?" The older man looked down at him, "I know I should start potty training you soon. But you're so young, I'll do it next year," He wrapped a fresh diaper on him, "There all clean." he picked him up off the changing table and finished dressing him in the clothes.

The romper came about halfway on his knees and to his elbows. It made him feel so childish it was almost inhuman. Now he saw what people's pets went through when being dressed up. The man had even put some mix matching red socks on him.

He sat him on the floor, "You be a good boy and play with your toys, daddy has some important business to attend to," Travis kissed his head leaving the room.

Spencer felt an odd bit of happiness. His father having left him when he was young he never really grew up with a father figure. Not to mention his mother being sick he'd been the adult in the house. This all seemed like such an odd step back for the boy genius.

Unfortunately the fact of the matter is he was still in danger. He knew nothing about this guy and frankly it was apparant that whatever he was suffering from was serious and made him unstable and unsafe. He'd have to fid a way to get in contact with the BAU.

"Hello? Yes sir, just had a hectic weekend but I'm sending you those papers now," Travis spoke into the phone, "Oh yes everything was taken care of."

Reid listened near the office door. The man seemed busy so he'd see what he could find to help him escape. He'd seen a door in the kitchen, perhaps it was open. He quietly rushed and just his luck, locked. So he quietly tried some windows. Amazingly they did open, but not so amazingly, only to a point where he couldn't even stick his arm out of. But that gave him the idea.

He walked back to the room, silently. The man was still on the phone and the was talking to, whom Reid assumed, was his boss.

One could argue how he could yell for help. That would be obvious and such a loud attempt would only end badly for Spencer. Especially if the man decided that that was worthy of death. So all the things to possibly get himself free had to be silent yet effectively sneaky.

He went in the nursery and looked around. He went into the toy box to see what he could find. He found nothing. But he had another idea. He walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book. He began to rub some of the words and letters off the page. When it looked understandable enough he snuck back to the window, torn page folded.

He reached under it and began to push at the screen. Finally it snapped, pretty quietly. Spencer reached back to to put the paper out.

"You naughty boy," his hand was grabbed. He swung around to see Travis next to him, and with a grip on his arm, "Look what you did to the screen. And to the book." he glared at him.

Spencer knew he was caught and didn't know what to expect. The man's face showed no sign of empathy and Reid could feel his heart beging to race again. The man pulled him backwards and shut the window, pulling him towards the nursery. The way he gripped Reid's arm hurt, tight enough to cut off circulation. Reid could really feel himself tensing up.

They entered the nursery and the man looked at him, "You know what you did was wrong, don't you?" he looked down at him. Travis wasn't exceedingly tall but he was atleast 5 inches taller then Spencer, "Don't you?" he asked louder.

Reid was terrified and begining to hyperventilate as if he was going to cry again. Travis just looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Tears aren't going to help you," he pulled him further into the room. Spencer felt the water in his eyes get heavy. He was truely afraid now. What would the man do?

They reached the ottoman of the glider and Travis let go of Spencer's hand. Before he could even have contomplated running the older man had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him over his lap. He raised his hand and brought down a firm slap which echoed through the room.

"Ah!" it really hurt.

"You, Spencer, will not destroy things," the man scolded between swats, "That is naughty and you know it is."

The man was actually spanking him. It hurt a lot. But it wasn't being brutally killed. Or tortured. Well....not brutally killed.

"Ouch! Ow!" Spencer struggled in the large man's grip, "Ouch!" it hurt through the pants and diaper, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like without that protection. But the man continued to swat hard.

"Ow, I'm sorry. Ow, I'm sorry!" he sobbed as he bottom got really sore, "I'm so sorry."

The man stopped after another minute, "You sit in this room and be quiet. You'd better not leave here again. And if you tear another page out of a book you're going to get another spanking," he warned wagging his finger at Spencer and taking the note he'd tried to slip out the window. Leaving him on the floor sobbing rubbing his very sore bottom.

Reid watched him leave. That could've been a close call. But it ended rather well considering how things could've gone. He looked around. He had a window in his room. Maybe that would open. He stood and walked over to it.

"Is there a naughty boy going near the windows again?" he heard the man call. He'd remembered about the camera. reid gritted his teeth, "Play with your toys."

He sighed and tried to find something to do. He had to think of a way out. He sat on the ottoman, flinching. He looked at the bookcase.

It had a series collection. From infant feel and pop-up books to advanced books meant for adults. A lot of the children's books were Dr. Suess and Shel Silberstein and other child books. Then there were intermediate books such as 'The Stranger' and 'Because of Winn Dixie'. Then books purely for adults: Egdar Allen Poe, Anne Rice and other authors.

This confused Reid to a degree. He could understand baby and child books, however the adult books bewildered him. If this is the nursery of a two year old why would Egdar Allen Poe be in it? He just sighed and picked up the book. Rereading the poems and stories he'd memorized at 12.

Travis smiled from his computer. He'd uploaded some pictures he'd taken of Spencer since he'd been there. A picture of him asleep in the crib, a picture of him in the highchair eating and one of him now reading.

He typed a password and series of incomprehendable numbers and letter. An odd page opened up. It read :MY SON MATTHEW. In bold golden letters, which really shot out from the red background. He typed in another series of symbols and the title changed. It now read: MY SON SPENCER.

He uploaded the new pictures to the page and deleted the others. He smiled and pressed three buttons: tab, Ctrl, and enter. Suddenly the page disapeared and was replace with a sent message.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Hotch asked. Reid been mising all morning and he was normally hardly ever late.

Morgan looked up, "He probably overslept. I'm sure he'll be in later."

"Guys," Garcia called, "Guys someone just sent something to my computer I think you should see it."

The group walked into the area and saw Garcia's computer swamped with the pictures of Reid. It was weird, and Morgan thought it hillarious.

"Wow, where'd you get those?" he laughed.

J.J. looked at them, "Well someone has a fetish."

"Thats the thing, someone just sent me these pictues and it doesn't say who. It's from a site called 'My son Spencer'. Theres no URL and no way to link and find the person who made or sent this to me." Garcia explained trying to hack it.

"From a site?" Hotch looked oddly at her, "What other links are on the site?"

Garcia clicked them, "Theres a bio of Reid on here. Claiming that he's like 16 months old, which is weird. But it has his proper weight and height on it. It says when he grows up he wants to be a detective,"

She continued to look through the site and found a section that talked about his favorites and tidbits about him that only his friends would know. Like how he can be a smart mouth and a show off. How he was an advanced reader. The thing that the group found oddest was a section that spoke about how vidoes were soon to come.

Suddenly the site faded and another page came up reading:

_Thank you for taking good care of my baby. He's safe in my arms again now._


	3. Chapter 3

A man walked into the BAU. He was paniced and disorganized.

"Please someone help me!" He begged.

The man had short meduim brown hair, and was about 6' 3 . He had ice blue eyes that looked like they could peer through someone's body. And a healthy, minor muscle built body.

"Please, please, my child I can't find him." he begged.

"Sir this is a crimes lab. Not the police station," Gideon told him.

"Whats the problem?" Hotch walked in.

"My name is Samuel Lolwes,"The man turned to him, "Please, please, please. My son he's the only thing I have, he's not even potty trained I can't find him. I don't know if he was abducted, lost or just running around but please help me." he begged.

Hotch looked at Gideon, "We can help you," he nodded, "Morgan, take him to Reid." Morgan nodded and took the man to the boy genius' cubicle.

"Got someone for you, whiz kid," Morgan let him in.

The man looked at Reid. He just gave him a near blank stare for a moment before coming and sitting down.

"Ok, sir, what did the child look like?" he asked, knowing this wasn't his department. However the fact that a father was looking for his child got him in a personal space.

The man gathered his thoughts, "He's almost 19 months. He has medium length brown hair, thats slightly curled at the ends. He has light brown eyes, they're almost hazel. He talks very very well for a toddler," he was cut off by his phone beeping, "Excuse me," he held the phone up infront of his face and texted something.

He pocketed the phone, "I'm sorry. My friend he wanted to know what he wearing before he'd disapeared," the man sniffed, "He's...I just want to know he's safe and to have him back home."

For Spencer this was really a wrencher. His father having left him when he was young. To see this man so distruaght about loss of his child really hit home for him. He had so many emotions about this.

"Please-" the man was cut off by a jingle.

He looked down at his phone again: _We've found him._

The man's face instantly lit up, "I'm sorry. I have to go. My friend found him, thank you so much," he said leaving, tears of joy streaming his face.

Spencer tilted his head and sighed. Well that was somethng to start off what was to be an expectedly hectic morning.

Ironically the rest of the day was rather boring. Pity that. But it was a nice drawback to all the normal fast pace things they did. But be it Spencer was Spencer he decided to stay late and check some files. And also he decided to write a letter to his mom.

"Hey, Reid you plan on going home?" Morgan stood at his cubicle.

"Oh yes, I''m going to leave soon. I'm just writing a letter," He said looking up at his older brother figure, "What about you?"

"I was gonna get some food. You wanna come? You could put some meat on your bones, we all know you could use it." he smiled tauntingly.

Reid just gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes, "No thanks, I'm going to go home soon and probably fix myself a quick dinner and head on to bed."

"What no watching Star Gate?" Morgan laughed, "Ok, kid, get some sleep," he rubbed his back, "See you tommorow."

"See you," he said finishing the letter and putting it in the envolope and stamping it. He'd put it in the mailbox before going home.

He walked out to his car. He had an odd feeling and kept looking around. He didn't see anyone wo he just kept going. He'd parked his car in the middle of the BAU parkinglot. So it was a small walk.

He sighed and opened the car door. Suddenly his shoudler was grabbed and a cloth was put over his face. He quickly started to lose conscionusness.

"Shh, it's ok, go to sleep." a voice said as he passed out, Its ok, daddy's here, Spencer," he was carefully lifted and placed into his onw car.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer groaned and looked around. He'd fallen asleep reading. He'd dreamt of his father, leaving again. He felt tears coming to his eyes and releasing as he cried into the palms of his balled fist.

He sobbed so miserably in frustration. The childish feelings of how his dad didn't want him and the feelings of never knowing his father.

"Why are you crying?" a fimaliar voiced asked, "What makes you cry so miserably?"

"Dad left," he said between sobs, "He left me and mom."

"Poor boy." he felt a hand on his head, "It must hurt a lot."

"Why did he leave?" Spencer cried, "Was it because of me?"

"It wasn't you. Why would someone leaves such a precious thing as you?" the man comforted him, "I would never leave you." Spencer sobbed even harder, "I won't force you. If you wish you may leave."

Spencer didn't know how to react to this. Suddenly breaking down like this. And not to mention, this dangerous man, was comforting him. Actually making him feel safe.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked. Spencer didn't look up but he slowly shook his head no, "Then you don't have to." he got on one knee and hugged him, "It's ok to cry," he rubbed his back. And Spencer did.

After a few moments he'd calmed down. He regained his breathing and the man brought him face to face with him, "I won't leave you," he kissed his forhead and hugged him, "I'll make sure to take good care of you."

Reid couldn't explain it, but he genuinely felt safe. It was just something about this man that didn't exactly hit him as deadly anymore.

The man smiled at him, "Would you like a gift?" he asked. Spencer nodded. He went to the front room and brought back something, "When I was returning that car to the house look what I found," he held up Spencer's own teddy bear.

"Mort," he held out his arms and hugged the stuffed dog.

"Aren't you just adorable," Travis asked that statement like question and picked him up sitting him on his lap, "Just as adorable as ever," he hugged him tightly, "Let me get you something to drink, wouldn't want you getting dehadrated."

He left and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle and filling it with koolaid. He grabbed a bib and a yogurt, taking them to the nursery.

"Daddy's back," he said with a smiled. He wrapped the bib around Spencer's neck and picked him up, sitting on the glider and setting him on his lap. He began to spoon feed him te yogurt, "Is it yummy?" he asked

Spencer took it in. it was creamy and strawberry and rasberry flavored. Trix yogurt it tasted like. One of Spencer's favorite. He licked his lips and nodded opening his mouth for more.

The man smiled and contineud to spoon feed him the same way one would do a real baby. It gave him such pleasure.

When the bottle was all gone he laid him on his lap, where Spencer's head was on his shoulder and he held the bottle to his mouth, rocking the chair back and forth.

Reid was still tired and quickly fell asleep.

Garcia was trying her hardest to hack the mainframe of the website, getting nothing. But she did get sent about four more pictures that had just been uploaded on it.

A picture of Ried holding a teddybear, one of him being spoon feed, him sucking a bottle and asleep. She didn't recongnized the man who was holding them though. But she assumed it was that man who'd came two days ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Travis smiled going around the room grabbing a few toys and a pair of clothes, and especially some diapers. He looked at Spencer. He was fast asleep in the crib, holding to his teddybear and sucking his thumb. So adorable. The man simply smiled.

Spencer was in a deep sleep, and really into his thumb. He hardly tossed this night.

"Time to get up," Trais grabbed his sides lifting him out of the crib, "We have a special day planned today," he said standing him up to wake him.

"But I'm sleepy," he nearly falled foreward but was balanced by the man, "Where are we going?" he yawned, sitting on the ottoman and virtually falling asleep again.

"We're going to spend today with daddy's friend," he said pulling out some clothes for him to wear, "It's suppose to be 72 degress today, so I could put you in some pants ."

The man pulled out a shirt, it was grey and black and had Darth vader on it with red Kanji, "I saw it in the baby boy section of one my favorite AB stores. I knew you'd like it." he set it on the dresser and pulled out some tan cargo pants to go with it, "You are going to look so adorable today."

Spencer was virtually asleep still when Travis picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. The bathroom of the room was just as infantile as the rest of the room. Except this time it wasn't enshrouded in turtles. Just fish.

Travis had already run some warm bath water tht was filled with bubbles and even bath beads to dye the water. The tub itself was pretty big, and of course if the bathroom had a sea appeal theme it would only make sense for the tub to be a soft blue color. with seaweed stickers on it.

"Wake up," he slightly shook Spencer until he was now virtually awake. Then he began to take his clothes off and put him in the bathtub.

The warm water woke him up almost instantly as he looked around, "What? Where am I?"

"You're in the tub, silly boy," The older man rolled up his sleeves and got on his knees, "We're going to have fun today. And you get to see Uncle Jenny," he poured some shampoo into his hands and began wahing Spencer's hair.

Automatically Spencer tensed up a bit and moved his head, "Who is that?" he asked picking up the fish toy that was swimming in the tub. He looked at the other toys in the bath and before he knew it he was playing with them, moving the bubbles to see where they were going.

"You like your swimming bath toys?" he asked, "He'd daddy's friend," he stopped washing his hair when it was a mass of foam and bubbles, "Now lets get your body clean," he pulled a towel and poured soap on it begining to wash his back first.

This was so new and odd to Reid. He'd always considered himself somewhat independant. This wole step back to being treated like a baby was vry inusual for him. Especially considering he now basically had to had over all his needs to this man and be depepndant on him.

"We have a whole fun day planned for you," he smiled reaching into the water. Spencer gasped and pushed away from him, folding his legs, "I have to get you clean, I don't want to be leaving the house with a smelly baby." he pulled him back over.

The tub wasn't big enough to swim in, but big enough for Spencer to lay his legs flat, which he kind of enjoyed. He did love to take baths at home. But his tub there he had to bend his knees to sit in.

The sudden feel of himself being cuffed was weird and unwanted. The man pulled him back closer and continued to clean his lower half. He gave a quiet sob.

The man continued to wash him and finally got to his feet. Spencer giggled as Travis cleaned the soles of his feet, "Well someone is ticklish." he tickled his feet with his finger then began to rinse him off, "All done," he said helping him out and wrapping the towel around his head and drying him off.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was dried. He felt so bashful being completely exposed in front of the man. And not to mention the man had shaved him clean. No trail of hair from bellybutton to groin. No armptit hair. He didn't really have any leg or arm hair to begin with, so that wasn't bothered.

"You'll see," he smiled.

"Garcia, what do you have?" Hotch looked at the computer.

"Still nothing," She said shaking her head.

The site was completely hack proof and untraceable. And every couple of hours it simply updated on pictures. Also little journals. Like this man's own personal Facebook.

JJ sat next to Garcia, "Why did he take Spencer?" she asked, "Why would he come to such a heavily secure buillding and kidnap him?"

"Well maybe he knew that he was a very important part of the team. Not to mention it doesn't even seem like Spence knows he's being photgraphed." Morgan said.

"I think it might have been a random pick," Gideon said, "The man came in looking for a lost child. He saw Reid. Maybe he was just expecting us to bring him a child but when Reid stepped in he'd decided."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"These pictures are meant to cause humilation, or else Reid would know he's being photographed."

"Not to mention how gentle he's being with him." hotch looked, "I think we have a deffinate psychosis here."

"Guys," Garcia called, "Theres just been a video uploaded."

She clicked the video to play. It was called 'Little Spencer's first bath home.' They all watched. Looking for any information or clues that might help. The video was just really weird.

"Why is he sending us this stuff? He knows we're getting it, so why does he keep sending it?" Morgan wondered.

JJ looked at the video, "It's like a he wants to share his joy," Everyone looked at her for a moment, "When a family has a new baby they do tend to take a lot of pictures and show them to everyone they meet. It make them feel good." she explained.

"So the guy isn't taunting us he's trying to share his hapiness?" Gideon asked.

"It makes sense. Notice how Spencer doesn't look to fearful in that video. He looks rather calm under the circumstances." Morgan looked, "Although a good amount of the time he is, he looks almost tranquil"

"The guy could have him drugged," Garcia said.

"He seems pretty attentive if he is." Hotch said.

"Now that you're all dressed and adorable lets go see Uncle Jenny," he smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand.

Spencer's stomach growl, "Uhm... Sam...Daddy, are we going to eat?" he asked. He was't even sure what the man's real name was.

"Yes, it'll be a special treat."


	6. Chapter 6

"There we go," Travis smiled looking at Spencer in his outfit, "Perfect," he took his hand and walked him out of the house.

Reid looked at the house while they walked to the car. The house looked like a Condo. It had a second level and looked as gorgeous on the outside as it did on the inside. It had low cut grass and a beautiful landscape that made it look worthy for the cover of better homes.

"Do you live here by yourself?" he asked looking at the huge home.

"Of course not, Little Spencer lives with me," he smiled and opened the door to his black Acura.

Spencer looked over the car. It was nice a 2007 Acura TL, and it looked new. Everything about this man screamed rich, "Daddy whats upstairs?" he said, considering that they'd only been on the first floor.

"Oh, thats where Daddy's room is, and thats where we're going to move your room later this week." he said buckling him into the backseat and then climbing into the front.

It seemed odd for him to have such a big house and a nice car. But then again from what he'd found on following random Google links people with lives like this did normally have some interestingly good income.

Spencer got an eyeful of the address, not that it mattered. It was a really nice looking neighborhood, from the looks of it. It definitely added to a bit of a safe feeling.

"Are you ready?" Trav smiled and drove off, "I know you're going to be a good boy today," he said, "We've planned such a good welcome home day for you."

Spencer just sat in the back looking at the scenery, "Where are we?" he asked.

The man simply smiled and continued to drive. Spencer figured he wouldn't get a straight answer for that one. He was doing good on the grounds he'd gotten some straight answers on the house.

They drove for about twenty minutes until they pulled up to a small house. It was nowhere near as extravagant as Travis' house, but it did look nice.

In front of the house was a man with short black hair and green eyes. Not as tall as Travis, but about as tall as Spencer. He had a couple of freckles on his face. His skin was slightly tanned, probably from being in the sun so much. he looked only about 32 at oldest.

He walked up to the car, "Hey Travis," he smiled, "Hello, Spencer. You're just as adorable as your picture." he had a thick country accent.

"Say hello to Uncle Jenny, Spence," Travis told him.

"H-Hello," he said to the new man. He had absolutely no idea what to expect.

"He is just adorable," the man smiled climbing in the car, "So we really going to do it?" he asked.

"Of course," he said, "Do you still want to move in?" Travis asked. Jenny nodded, "Well you can stay on the first floor and help me bring Spencer's things up to the second level."

Spencer tried to listen to what they were saying. But his stomach suddenly growled loudly. he blushed and covered it like that would really help.

"Don't worry we're going to eat soon," Travis smiled at him from the front seat.

They drove for another ten minutes until they pulled up to a pancake house. Spencer looked and wondered what the day had in store.

"Ok, time to eat," he said unlocking the doors. he got out first and got the diaper bag out of the seat next to him. Jenny opened the door for Spencer since it was on child lock. He immediately grabbed his hand, seeing that Spencer had already unbuckled himself.

"Are you ready to eat?" Jenny asked Spencer. Spencer simply nodded, "Aww you don't have to be shy around me. I won't bite," he smiled and pulled him into the restaurant.

That sat at a table with a window. They allowed Spencer to sit next to the window and Travis sat next to him. The waitress came rather quickly seeing who they were.

"Hey Mr. Travis, aww isn't he just adorable," she smiled at Spencer, "He your son?" she asked, "He's a cutie. if you ever need a babysitter do tell me. So what would you boys like?"

She had the same accent as Jenny. And she was a ginger. She had freckles, red hair and green eyes. It made Spencer really wonder where he was.

"What would you like Spencer?" Travis asked.

"Uhm..I ...Pancakes?" he said.

"Three breakfast specials." Jenny told the woman. She nodded and walked away. Jenny turned to Reid, "So have you been being a good boy for your daddy?" he asked.

Spencer just looked at him. He was wondering why that woman reacted the way she did. Had this man done this before? This was really weird.

The food came back really quick. She handed all them their plates with a smiled, "And for the little one," she handed Spencer his orange juice in a sippy cup. He tilted his head and was now really confused, "And here are you crayons and menu, honey." she handed him the child's menu. It had little activities on it.

The others started eating. Well Travis did. Jenny put a bib around Spencer's neck. This lead to him blushing deeply. He looked around, no one was looking at him. And there were at least 7 other people there not including the staff. But no one noticed. He began to eat his food.

"Is it good?" Travis smiled at him. Reid nodded, "Good, this is only the first stop."

"You're going to have a lot of fun today," Jenny said while still eating.

Spencer simply smiled and ate the food, and drank the juice from the sippy cup. It was very good. his friends had taken him out to eat a couple times before, they'd never really had breakfast together though.

"Alrighty, then boys. Heres your bill. Hope to see you again soon," she handed it to Jenny, "And we have something for you," she smiled at Spencer and handed him a small toy. A toy plane.

He took it out of her hands and looked at it with a tilt.

"Thank the nice lady," Travis said.

Spencer instantly looked up and looked at her, "Th- thank you," he said causing her to smile. He really did like it. He didn't have too many toys as a child.

Travis smiled as Jenny paid the waitress. They were soon off again.

In the car Jenny and Travis were going back and forth talking, rambling it almost seemed. Spencer smiled at his toy and began to wave it in the air like it was a plane. He stopped for a moment, not knowing what'd just come over him.

"We're here," Jenny said singsongy.

Spencer looked up and looked out the window, "Uhm...Travis, where are we?"

"What?" Travis looked at him with a raised brow.

"UHm...D-daddy," He said quickly, "Where are we?" he asked as the older man parked.

"We know how you like to read and such. So we knew how much you'd like to come here," Jenny explained to him, "So you're going to have a lot of fun."

That didn't answer Reid's question in the least bit. He sighed and looked around and tried to figure out for himself. He didn't see much just a parking lot half full with cars. Where ever they were it must have been pretty interesting.

They parked and once again Jenny took Spencer's hand when they got out. Travis threw the bag at his brother.

"Ow," he caught it in his free arm, "Jeez, weight lift much?"

Trav scuffed, "Weak much?" he replied.

It was true, the other man didn't look like he'd worked out like his brother did. He wasn't as scrawny as Spencer, but he wasn't very masculine.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the man pulled something out of the trunk, "Hurry. I'd like to not be in a mile long line."

"Be quiet, you," he said unfolding something, He turned it around, it was a stroller. A large, gray and purple umbrella stroller. It even had the little tray/table part.

Spencer just stared at it blankly, "Whats that?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"This is your stroller, we wouldn't want you getting tired walking." Jenny smiled.

Spencer looked at him with an unbelieving look and shook his head, "No. I'm not getting in that. I won't," he said.

"Come on it'll be nice and easy," Jenny was amazingly capable of lifting him as his brother took the tray off, "In you go," he said.

Spencer instantly began struggling. He was fine with the bib. This is somewhere in the country, so that was probably common. But he definitely wasn't getting in the stroller. He pushed at Jenny's hands for his life.

"Hey!" Travis swatted Reid's bottom hard. Spencer gasped and rubbed it, with a whimper, "You stop that. Behave yourself or you're getting a spanking. Right here in the parking lot. Then I'll take you home and spank you again." he warned firmly.

Spencer looked at him and looked back at the other man in a pleading sense. Jenny just looked back at him with an unsympathetic look.

"Better, be good. He hits hard, trust me." Jenny told him.

Spencer just sniffed and looked down, allowing the other man to put him in the stroller, "Aww, don't be sad. We're doing this so that you can see more and don't get tired." he informed the young brunette while rubbing his head.

Spencer just covered his face as Travis put the table back on the stroller. The stroller in all reality was very comfortable. Very soft yet firm too. And it was back so he could relax his back instead of staying stiff. But this was still extremely embarrassing.

Travis pushed him into the building and several people cooed at him. Spencer just couldn't believe that people were actually treating him like a baby. It's as if they didn't notice that fact that he was 6 foot and almost 26.

"Aren't you just a cutie?" A young woman with short blond hair came over to him and pinched his cheek. He groaned and knocked her hand away.

"Don't do that, he has sensitive skin, he'll break out.," Travis informed her, "And no hitting, Spencer," he scolded.

"So he's the one you were talking about eh, Trav?" she smiled, "he is such a cutie." Travis simply at her, "Hey, Jenny. How goes the training?" she asked.

"It's going," Jenny looked to the side, "How've you been?"

"Very good. You guys there'll be a lalapalozo concert soon. Perhaps if you can get a babysitter, we can all go." she suggested in a giddy fashion.

"Definitely." Jenny agreed before Travis even opened his mouth, "We're there," he smiled.

The woman clapped, "He must be so excited," she referred to Spencer, "He's just dancing in his stroller," she rubbed his head and skipped off. Spence was actually trying to hold his bladder.

Travis just stared at his brother, "What?"

"Why do you do that? You don't know what I may have planned for that day. Not to mention you don't know if you can hold it for a whole 3 hour concert." he shook his head and went to the front to pay for them.

The attendant looked at him, "Two adults and one child. How old is the child?" he asked.

"19 months," Travis told him. The orderly nodded and handed them their tickets. Travis leaned down and put a band around Spencer's wrist. Spencer just had his head bowed, trying to hold back tears, "Well I think it's time for a change."

In the bathroom Spencer just sobbed into his hands as he was placed on a changing table. He felt so ashamed as the man pulled his pants down.

"Aww, what's wrong?" the older man asked unfastening the side.

Spencer sobbed, "I wet myself." it felt even worst saying it aloud.

"Why are you upset? You're suppose to wet yourself," he said wiping him and bringing another diaper up, "Is it that bad?" he asked Spencer didn't know whether to say yes or no, "Tell you what, you tell me when you have to have a movement and I'll let you use the pot for that. Ok?"

Spencer looked at him as he pulled his pants back up, "I can?" he assumed that he was only to use the diaper for...everything. Travis nodded yes and wiped the tears from his cheeks and face.

"Better?" he asked. Spence nodded bashfully, "Good," he kissed his forehead and placed him back in the stroller, "Come on Jen. Are you done yet or do you need help?"

"I can do it by myself!" Jenny yelled back.

"Well hurry, we still have the rest of the day to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Travis put Spencer back in the stroller and washed his hands, "Are you planning coming anytime soon?" he called to his younger brother.

"Uhm.....Yes, I'm done," he said readjusting himself and his pants, "So...." he smiled washing his hands.

Travis rolled his eyes and rubbed his hair, "Ok, I was wrong. You are getting better. So, how many accidents have you had this week?"

Jenny was reluctant to answer that question at first, "Two," he said finally. Travis nodded and waited for him to finish washing his hands, "ok, lets go."

"Where are we?" Spencer was getting antsy with impatiens. The men just ignored him. He whined and moved around in the stroller "Please tell me where we are."

"We're at the museum," Travis said pushing the stroller. Spence looked up to see the red words: Ripley's believe it or not. He gasped an nearly had a heart attack. His face lit up. He'd always wanted to go but he'd never had the chance, "Are you happy?" he asked.

"We're at the Ripley's believe it or not museum! I've always wanted to go," the young brunette was ecstatic, "I've read the reviews for this place and it's like the must go to museum of a life time!"

"Sounds excited," Jenny looked at him, "We come here all the time."

"Where would you like to go first? Or shall we just star from the beginning and work our way back."

"Yes, please, I want to see everything," he begged. The older brunette nodded and started from the very beginning and spent almost two hours looking at the whole thing. And basically listen to Spencer make nerds everywhere proud. They pretty much ignored most of what he said.

"Now that we've looked at the entire place, are you ready to go home?" he asked, "We can watch a movie," he said sing songy.

Spencer looked around and was upset that they had reached the end of the museum. But he was getting tired. He prepared to say something but was cut off by a yawn.

"Well, looks like it's nap time," Trav said leaving the building. Spencer wanted to protest about taking the nap at first but he really was quite tired. Today held a lot of excitement. And it was hardly one pm. But they had been up since almost eight am.

Even while nodding off Spencer searched his mind putting the clues together. And he knew there was a select few states that had Ripley's museums. And where ever he was definitely in the south. He yawned and thought about the the places in the south he could be quickly whisked away to and which had that museum.

A couple hours later Reid woke up and looked around. He was on the floor. In the living room it appeared. It had the an elegant piano and the same red oak hard wood floors as the rest of the house. It also had a lovely black leather couch and matching coffee tables. It even had a shag rug, which he'd been lied on. This house really spoke about the man's character and his love for the arts.

Reid stretched and got up. He scratched his arm and looked at the blue blanket that had been laid on him. He leaned down and picked it up, folding it and setting it on the couch. He noted that the room had big bay windows. He walked over and opened the curtain and could see that he was on the second floor.

From the view he could see the backyard. Of course it was just as beautiful as the front. It had a large pool. It's water was clean and clear looking. It made the sun dance in rays of white light as the wind moved it. Very pretty indeed. Especially the white marble around the pool.

"This guy has to be a millionaire," he thought aloud. He walked to the door and left the room, deciding to explore. The next room he walked into was right across from the living room. It was a bedroom. Decorated with blues and purples and little splashes of black. Very traditional. Reid assumed it to be Travis'. All the furniture he could look at and see what bought from IKEA. A very popular furniture store.

He walked to another room. It was the nursery. They must have moved the things up to the second floor as he slept. It was slightly creepy that they ever put the stickers on the walls. And that the room was the same color as the one on the first floor.

He turned and looked at the room next to the living room. A studio. With pale gray painted walls and tarp on the floor. Complete with everything. Canvases, easels, different brushes and paints, smocks. Everything an artist would want/need to be a real artist. This went to confirm that Reid was right that the man was definitely into the arts.

The one thing that fainted him as odd was how well everything was organized and decorated. Men normally didn't decorate their homes with such an asethenic view. But then again the man was evidently an artist, so he probably would be able to make some lovely combinations.

"Did you have a nice nap?" a voice asked. Spencer quickly looked around to see where it'd come from. He didn't see anybody.

"I'm over here," Travis said. He'd been standing by the window painting, "How was your nap?"

Spencer looked at him and smiled, "It was rather pleasurable, thank you for asking." he noted the concentration on his face, "What are you painting?" he asked walking over.

"I'm painting the trees," he said making gentle brush strokes "Would you like to paint with me?"

The young genius looked it over. He'd seen those drawings before. They were downstairs and he'd seen some at the restaurant. It was definitely the same art, down to the tee. Maybe not the same exact drawings but it was unmistakeable that it was done by the same artist. But that wasn't it. He'd seen them somewhere before he'd been subdued. He just couldn't remember where.

"It's very nice," he told the older man. The man simply said thank you, "Uhm...where is Jenny?" he asked.

"Jenny had to go to work," Travis told him, "He works at the toy store. Thats how he got you those bath toys." Spencer thought back to that morning's bath and nodded, "How about I give you a journal?"

"A what?" Reid came out of his deep thought.

Trav finished a few more lines and had completed the painting. He washed his hands and the paint brush and paint holders, "You can have it all to yourself. And write whatever you want in it," he told him drying his hands and taking off the smock.

"Uhm...that would be nice. Thank you," he nodded, actually wanting one.

The man opened a drawer and pulled out a large journal, "You just add your feelings and whatever you wish in it. And if you have a suggestion or something you can't tell me just leave it open before you go to sleep and I'll read it," he promised.

Spencer took it and held it in his arms. It was heavy. It had a plain pine green cover and the pages were beige with purple lining for writing. The man even handed him a nice fountain pen to go with it. No one had ever given him something like this. No one had ever given him the secure, parental feeling this man made him feel.

"There you are, thats all yours," he smiled. Spencer didn't know what came over himself when he just leaned to the man and hugged him. Even Travis was taken a bit by surprise, but he hugged him back, "You're welcome. Why don't you go write in it now. I'm going to make lunch." he said rubbing his 'son's' back.

"Thank you," Reid repeated as he left and walked to his nursery.

He sat in the glider and tried to think of what to write. He decided on writing about the feelings he was having lately, about being there. He opened to the first page and saw at the bottom of the cover it even had his name in it. He smiled and felt his eyes weld with tears as he rubbed the label.

Reid wrote, and wrote. About how he felt about his dad leaving him. How scared he was when he first got there and how he was starting to feel more and more at ease with this man. He wrote about how, despite being paraded in town in a stroller, nobody gave him any odd looks. The people only described him as adorable. He especially took time in writing about how he felt like this was his chance to have a childhood.

"Spencer, time to eat," the call broke his writing spree. He set the journal down and walked to the kitchen. Trav looked at him, "OK, lets get you in your highchair," he lifted him and fastened him in, "And for lunch we have grilled cheese and tomato soup." he wrapped a bib around Spencer's neck.

As he began to eat something hit him. He was an adult. And a hostage no less. He wasn't this man's child. He had a house and a car and a job.

He dropped the spoon, "No, this isn't right. I'm not a baby. I'm an adult. I-I'm 26." he said again.

This time Trav didn't react as he did last time, "If you're going to be loud you can sit in a time out. Is that what you want?" he asked.

"But...but," Spence looked around.

"Be a good boy. Daddy was very nice taking you places today. And you should be happy."

"But...but I am, I'm not a....." Spencer sighed. He was finally at a point he could say he had a lack of words. He just pushed the food with his finger.

"Don't you like being daddy's baby?"

Before he could even catch himself he'd said, "I love it. It's so nice. No one's ever been this nice to me."

Travis smiled, "And you like not having to worry. It makes you feel actually at ease," Spencer nodded. Trav just smiled and continued to eat his food.

Spence just sighed and ate his food too. The man was completely right. He was at ease. And he at this point was wondering whether or not he really wanted the team to find him. He picked up the bowl and sipped the warm soup. It was good and filling.

"May I have a drink?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to give you your bottle," he said taking the bowl and putting it in the sink, "Lets get that for you," he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle filled with water, "There we go," he smiled.

Spencer just smiled back. He was so confused. Trav let him out and set him in the front room to play with some of his toys. There were a few to chose from. Train sets, planes, cars, and probably the most eye catching to Spencer were the legos.

He set the bottle down and grabbed the legos starting to build. He didn't know what he was building until he was done. It ended up being a small bridge. He took it and placed it above the train set.

He pressed a red button and the train began to go around the tracks. He smiled as he'd made the bridge just high enough for the train to go under. He decided to build more and started making a little town out of the millions of legos that were there.

He'd gotten a nice little area built by the time Travis came in to check on him, "Productive little one aren't you?" he looked at the suburban area the young man had made, "Uncle, Jenny will be home soon."

"He will?" he looked up at the man.

"How would you like a cookie?" he smiled and set a plate on the floor next to him. It had three nice sized chocolate chip cookies on it, "Thats for being a good boy and playing quietly while daddy did some paperwork." he rubbed the young genius' head.

Spence couldn't help but smile and thank the man. He bit into the first one. It was still warm and moist. They were fresh. He did love chocolate.

"Smile," Travis said taking a picture as Spencer looked up at him. Spencer blinked several times and just watched as his 'parent' walked away to his office.

Reid couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

"Garcia, baby girl, please tell me you've hacked something," Morgan basically begged.

"More weird pictures. And get this, these new pictures have new people in them. And none of the people are even blinking at how Reid looks." she clicked on a picture, "Look this section is called 'Little Spencer at the pancake place.'."

It showed Spencer sitting next to a young man with long black hair. Then there was one where he was wearing a bib eating pancakes. One where some woman was cooing at him and handing him a toy.

"This guy is weird. This whole town is weird," Morgan looked at the screen and rubbed his head, "What else?"

"Just a picture of him in a stroller, looking depressed." she said, "Wait, the site is being updated."

Up popped about 12 new pictures. 3 of him asleep, sucking his thumb no less. 3 where he's eating, 4 of him playing with some toys and 1 of him looking at the camera eating a cookie.

"Theres a new journal too," Garcia began to read it aloud:

'Today my brother and I took little Spencer to have breakfast at the Pancake house and then we took him to the museum. He had a really fun time. He fell asleep in the car on the way home, he's so adorable. When he woke up I gave him a little journal and he hugged me. It made me feel really good for him to be so happy.

Tomorrow I'm leaving him with Jenny while I go to work. He's suppose to set up a play date so that Spencer can make some friends his own age. I hope it goes over well.'

And that was the end of the entry.

"Whats going on here?" Hotch tried to figure it out.

Even Gideon was having a hard time here. According to the pictures, videos and what he's doing with Reid he has no intentions of harming him. But he definitely has an extreme psychosis.


	8. Chapter 8

"So we have a guy. Come here, kidnaps Reid, and takes him home. Parades him around town like his own little baby," Hotch paced.

Gideon rubbed his chin, "But at the same time in most of those pictures Reid doesn't appear afraid. Almost as though he wants to be there. Or like it's just a visit. Do we know what museum he went to?" he asked Garcia.

"It just says the museum." She shook her head.

"We can't let our guard down on the grounds that he hasn't harmed him yet." Hotch paced, "Whatever the case this guy definitely is in need of medication."

"Ok, you know the rules, Jenny," Travis was putting his tie on.

It was about 10 am, Saturday. Travis was getting ready for work and explaining things to his younger brother. Making to take special note to let him know how he'd strangle him if he screwed up. And also reminding him to take good care of Spencer.

"Can I cook my special cake?" Jenny asked with a hopeful smile.

"And burn my house down because no one is here to watch you, absolutely not. Maybe when Dionne brings her little boy over. But not without supervision." Travis said looking in the mirror to make sure his hair was proper.

"But Trav-"

"No, Jenny. Do not touch my stove. I mean it," he warned giving his brother a glare.

Jenny just sighed and looked to the side.

Travis rolled his eyes and kissed his brother's head, "I'll see you when I get home," he told him, "Bye, Spencer," he smiled and kissed his 'son's' head, "Be good for Uncle Jenny." He said walking to the door.

"We'll be the best of friends," Jenny assured his older brother, "I promise to watch him with my life."

"You'd better. And don't forget to use the toilet. If you have accidents remember to write it on the board," he said walking to his car.

When he left Jenny stared at the door and sighed, "So, are you still hungry?" he looked at Spencer.

"No, I'm quiet full," he said, "Where is he going?"

"Travis is going to work. He's some manager for some company," he said waving his hand, "So he gets to go in at this time instead of at 7 am like the other workers."

Spencer looked at the man. He was wearing some blue and white Mario pj's. They looked like they'd been picked from the teenage boy section, which they were. And the man's messy bed head hair was about three inches past his shoulder.

Reid just looked him over. His hair and almost feminine facial structure reminded him of androgynous German singer Bill Kaulitz. He just tilted his head and sat on the ground.

"Uhm…Jenny?"

"Yes?" he responded while going to the phone.

"Why does…daddy…treat you the way he does?" he asked. He couldn't deny he was curious. It is pretty common for the elder siblings to treat their younger siblings as children even in adulthood. But Reid couldn't tell if they were joking with each other or if that was the way he always treated him.

"Treat me like what?" he asked dialing a number.

Spencer shrugged, "Like you're 5?"

Jenny just looked to the side and shrugged, "Because he's a douche," he said as someone picked up, "Hi Dionne, are you and little Petey still coming over for the play date?" he nodded, "Ok, see you then."

Spencer looked around, "Who was that?"

"That was your play date," he said grabbing Reid's hand, "Let's go get dressed." He said pulling him.

They go to Spencer's nursery. Jenny opened the dresser drawers, "Ok, what would you like to wear?" he asked.

Reid looked at the shirts and chose a red one. He didn't know until it was unfolded it had Elmo's face on it. Well eyes, nose and smile. Then Jenny chose him some tan Cargo pants, which also had Elmo on each pocket.

"Ok, let's get you dressed," he said helping Reid pull off his childish snoopy pjs, "Are you wet?" he checked the front of Reid's diaper, "You're very wet." The statement made him blush, "Let's get you changed," he said pulling the new shirt down over his head.

"Actually, I have to….you know," he looked to the side blushing.

Jenny looked at him, "Oh….Ok go use the toilet and tell me when you're done," he said.

Spencer was unbelievably thankful and ran to the bathroom. While he was getting comfortable peeing a diaper he in no way wanted to sit in his own fecal matter.

Jenny watched him go and was pretty happy he needed to go. He ran to his own room, which was on the first floor, Spencer's old room.

It had a black day bed near the window. It had two drawers, filled with night diapers. And he had simple storage system. A large dresser against the wall, a small shoe cabinet next to it. He had a desk next to a changing table.

His desk had an apple laptop on it and a lamp next to it. It looked like a general at home desk. A few pictures of him and his brother and a picture of their parents, who were long dead.

He pulled his pjs off and threw them on the bed. He had been wearing an underjam. A child's night diaper. He quickly tore it off and put it in a pail next to the changing table. He sighed and looked in his drawers. He quickly pulled out an outfit and got dressed.

He was wearing some black tie dye jeans and a black shirt that said 'I am MUSIC' in grey letters. He brushed his hair into a low ponytail. He didn't put on any socks since they were going to be at his house.

He finished getting dressed and went to see if Spencer was still in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Are you done?" he asked.

Spencer blushed, "Yes," he said flushing, "Just washing my hands." He sprayed the bathroom and washed his hands. He leaned down to pull his pants and underwear up, but was only reminded of the fact that he doesn't have underwear on…or pants.

He opened the door and looked at his 'uncle'. He looked like a series teenager in those clothes.

"Come on, lets finish getting you dressed," he said grabbing his hand and getting the diapering things.

"Jenny…how old are you?"

"I'm 28," he said helping Spencer on the changing table.

Spencer laid his head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling as the lotion and powder was applied, "how old is daddy?'

"Trav is 37. He'll be 38 in two months," he told him diapering him.

Such quick answering only told Reid that this guy would probably be straighter forward and give him actual answers instead of ignoring him. So he decided to try his luck and ask an important question.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Home," he said letting him off the changing table and helping him put his pants on.

Spencer sighed. Maybe not. Or maybe he wasn't being specific enough, "Are we in Tennessee?" he asked.

"In a small county called Slayden," he said.

Spencer couldn't believe that he'd just gotten that so easily. He blinked in surprise. That's about 693 miles from the headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. But then that feeling hit him again. Did he want to leave?

"Ok, then, lets go" he smiled taking him downstairs.

Spencer sat on the couch going back and forth with himself in his mind. He didn't want to go. He was having a real life here. A real childhood. He doesn't want to go back to be alone at home. Being in danger every day. He sighed.

Jenny just looked at him, "What's wrong? You look like your deep in thought. Or maybe you're just bored."

"Uhm...more of the first one." He responded as the doorbell rang.

"I know you like it here. Even though my brother can suck at times. He really likes you being his baby. And I'll bet you like being his baby too," he stuck his tongue out and opened the door.

"Hi Dionne," he smiled, "come in," he allowed a woman and young man to enter.

The woman was about 5' 7" with caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was short and slightly curled at the ends. She was a bit on the 'thick' side. In between narrow and fat.

She was wearing a green halter top and some tight jean shorts, and as no country onsomble would be without, a pair of boots that came to her knees.

She was with a young man too. He was light skinned with short hair too. His hair in a long bang to the side. He had hazel eyes and a pouty face. He was about 6' 2" and lean body type.

He had on some overalls with a green and blue stripped shirt underneath. And some converse high-tops.

"Spence, this is Dionne and this is her baby, Petey" he smiled and introduced him to Spencer.

This explained so much. The reason people didn't bat an eye at him being parading as a baby. These people were into this kind of thing. It made the purest amount of sense. Anywhere else they'd have been look at like deviants and weirdoes. But since everyone here is like this of course they still respect each other.

"Her son is just a little older then you. He's 2." Jenny told him, "Don't you want to say hi?"

"uhm…h-hello," Reid said still in a shock.

"This is Spencer, Trav's new baby," he told the woman.

She leaned down and rubbed his head, "aww aren't you just the cutest little boy, just as cute as you want to be. Yes you are, yes you are," she cooed at him.

Pete looked at him, "Hello," he said back, "Nice to meet you," he said hugging him.

Reid was confused but hugged him back.

"Awww," Dionne smiled, "You two play here while Jenny and I talk," she smiled.

Pete let him go and sat on the ground, crawling to the toys. He pulled out a car and started pushing it on the floor, "Wanna play cars?" he asked.

Spencer nodded and grabbed another car. He knelt on his knees and pushed it.

"They're so adorable," she smiled, "So Jenny is the training going well?"

Jenny just sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's going ok," Jenny said, "How are you?" he changed the subject comepletely, "What have you done today?"

"My day was fine. Nothing much, just went to the store." She said, "So how's work going for you?'

"It's decent, can't complain," he said, "My aunt is making me move in with Trav….again," he said.

Dionne simply smiled, "You don't like hanging out with your brother?"

"Hanging out and living with are two very different things. It's like living with your best friend. The first 2 days it's all good and happy. By the end of the month you're fighting the urge to kill eachother," he told her, "Now that's with your best friend. Imagine your family member."

"Oh you're brother can't be that bad," she shook her head in disbelief.

"He isn't, but still. I like living with Auntie. She let me atleast cook ever so often." He said.

Spencer pushed the car and looked at Petey. This was even more weird then everything that's happened to him in this god forsaken career already.

"So, what kind of things do you like?" Petey asked, "I, personally, like movies. Sci- fi to be exact. If I'm good mommy will let me watch them. My fav movie is Jurasik Park. I think it was advanced for it's time.' 

Spencer was once again astounded. This guy was intellectual and apparently very good at putting his words together.

Petey looked up at him, "Mr. Travis said that you liked things like Star Wars so I figured you liked other sci-fi genres too."

Reid scratched his head. He wanted to know how Travis knew that.

"Yeah, Star Wars is my favorite," he said, "I have to agree with you on Jurasik park," he started to dive into a series of ramblings and such. Leaving Petey just looking in his mouth.

When he was finished with his long, long conversation on his opinion of the movies Petey just nodded.

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into things you want to say, don't you?" he asked, "I saw you yesterday when you were at the Museum. Babbling on like you just were."

"well actually," Spencer began again.

"Nobody likes a know-it-all," Petey said, stopping him before he began, "People come here to get away from adulthood. Not hear it defined." He looked behind Spencer, "You have a trainset?" he crawled over.

"Apprantly I do," He said a little disappointed that he couldn't show off his vast knowledge.

"This is cool," he said looking at it, "I figure you got the best place ever. Your daddy is the richest guy in this town. My mom isn't the richest chick in the world but she is pretty kind when giving gifts."

Spencer scuffed and pressed the button, starting up the train. he watched it go around and loked at Petey, "So how old are you really?" he asked.

"Well, as of being here I'm 2 in real life I'm 27" he said watchig the circular motion of the train, "It get weird at time, and you do forget your an adult sometimes. But it's a great thing to forget, trust me."

Reid couldn't have agreed more with the man.

"You're apparently new to the whole infantilsm deal though, so it'll be a lot harder for you," He said, "So, you gotten in any trouble yet?" he asked.

Spencer looked to the side, "Tore a page out of a book and broke the screen of the window," he said, even looking rueful.

Petey just laughed at him, "Yeah, that would do it. he beat your butt didn't he?"

Spence shook his head, "His hits are excruciating."

"The way I've heard Jenny complain about it I'd take your word," he chuckled, "Wow. I just get locked in my room 98% of the time with mommy. Now when daddy gets home thats another story," He looked down and cringed.

"You have two?" he asked.

He shrugged, "Orphaned at 7. Never had either," he shrugged, "So I came here. People in this town are very open. Not to mention this town has the lowest bithrate I've ever seen."

"Well actually accroding to the 2009 CIA world factbook, Hong Kong had the lowest birthrate with 7.42 births per every 1000 people," he told him.

The other man just stared at him, "You read a lot don't you?" he asked.

"Well I have an eidetic memoty," he said.

Pete just nodded, "uh huh...."

Dionne and Jenny talked on and on. They were talking about how they couldn't wait for Lalapoluza to come. Jenny was excited and hoped that All Time Low would be there. Dionne wanted Nickleback to be there.

"Well I think it's time someone had a change," she said walking over to her 'son', "Are you playing nicely with the younger boy?" she smiled and leaned down to him.

"Yes, mommy, he's pretty smart," Petey told the woman.

She smiled, "Lets get you changed," she said grabbing his hand, "I'm sure you're wet," she took him to what she assumed was Spencer's room, which in reality was Jenny's.

"Are you wet?" Jenny asked Spencer.

Spence shook his head, "No," Jenny looked down at him and shrugged.

"I'm making cake, Dionne," he told her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever floats your boat, just don't sink mine," she said changing the black haired boy's nappy.

Jenny went and stopped. He quickly ran into his room in the bathroom. He nearly ran into Petey.

Pete yawned and sat back with Spencer, "Mommy, I'm thirsty," he said.

"Ok, Hey, Jen, can I get the boys some juice's out the fridge?" she called.

"Y-yeah, they're uhm...on the bottom shelf, make sure Spence doesn't squeeze," he said trying to pull his pants down.

she nodded and went to the kitchen, getting four juiceboxes. One for spencer and Petey and one for her and Jenny.

"Here you go, hon," She said handing Pete his, "And you are Spencer."

"Thank you, mommy,' Pete said opeing it himself and drinking.

She opened it for Spencer, before telling him don't squeeze. He sighed and nodded, taking the juice and gulping it himself.

"You ok in there, Jenny?" she called.

"Y-yes," he sighed and walked out of the room.

"Made it?" she handed him the juice. He nodded, "Good, I'm sure that Trav will be very proud." he rolled his eyes.

Spencer leaned to Pete, "What's with him?"

Pete looked at Spence like he was insane, "Are you serious?" he asked, "That guy is like the talk of the town," he said, "28 and never -" he paused as Jenny glared at him evily.

"Nothing, he's like Travis' little bro and Trav is like the most well known person in this small town."

"Pete, are you being nice about Jenny?" she looked at him. He nodded quickly.

Spencer looked at Pete. He looked at the way he looked down as if he felt guilty. He grabbed his hand, "Jenny can we read in my room?" he asked.

Jenny looked at him, "We want you two where we can see you." 

"Please Uncle Jenny, please," he begged. Jenny looked at him and to the side.

"No means no," Dionne answered for him, "Your daddy must spoil you for you to beg like that." she said

Spencer pursed his lips and sighed sitting down, "Well, can we color?"

Dionne looked at him and went in her baby bag and pulled out some coloring books and crayons. She set them on the ground and looked at them both.

Reid took the book and flipped through it to see if it had any activity pages. He found a wordsearch, "Help me with this Pete," he said.

Pete nodded and sat down and began to find the words. They both colored together and looked for words. Jenny and Dionne continued to talk as Jenny prepared to make his cake.

"So what's wrong with him?" Spencer whispered.

Pete hesitated, "No one, the 'kids' any way are suppose to talk about it. But he has some _problems._" he hinted, "Don't worry you'll find out." he assured.

After about 45 minutes the cake was ready. Jenny was proud of how well it had come out. Maybe the would prove to his brother that he was responcible. Atleast responcible enough to be left alone. He set the cake on the table and cut it into four pieces for each of them, as Dionne made the two boys bottles.

"Cake is ready," he smiled.

Pete smiled and got up, virtually running to the kitchen. He loved when Jenny made sweets. It made life worth living.

Jenny use to work at a bakery, and he was very in love with his work. He mainly worked as a volunteer there during highschool, but he adored it. Unfortunately when he was old enough to work there the place went out of business. But he still made his pasteries all the time for people around town.

"I want a big peice," Pete hioed around the table estatically.

Reid waltzed in rather slowly, just to see what was going on. He looked at the small cake and it was very delicous looking. Especially the frosting.

"I made my best, carrot cake," he said cutting it, "One piece for Pete, one for Specner, one for Dionne, one for me, and one left for Travis," he said setting all the pieces on a paper plate.

Pete poute at the piece he was given. It was decent but not as big as he wanted it, "Mommy I want a bigger piece," he whined, "Why do I get a little piece. Look at how big Spencer's piece is."

Spencer's piece was slightly larger, maybe only by three quarters of a square inch. He looked at it and took his fork.

"You stop that, now," Dionne looked at him, "You don't have to have a piece of cake if you're goign to be ungrateful," she warned, "You say thank you to Jenny for even being nice enough to cook us some cake."

Pete looked down, "Thank you," he said, still upset that he didn't get a larger piece. Dionne handed them their bottles and wrapped bibs around their necks. They were told they could eat in the frontroom as long as they were clean. Which they were.

Reid saw why Pete was so feverish to get himself a piece of cake, it was delicous. It was moist and devine. He had to savor each bite. And he was pretty depressed when it was all gone.

"Come on, Spence, time for a change," Jenny grabbed the plate setting it to the side. Spencer was holding it in and figured if he was going to get changed he might'se well let it out, and relieved himself. Before he'd been holding it in until he couldn't anymore but he figures it's going to happen.

After a change and another two hours Dionne and Pete figured it was about time to leave, it almost being 2:30 pm and all. Spence and Pete needed to take naps. And Jenny wanted to relax before his brother got home.

They said their goodbyes and left. Leaving Reid, once again, alone with Jenny. They both sighed and sat down.

"Did you have fun?" Jenny asked through the pillow he had his face in. Reid just nodded as if Jenny could see him, "I think it's naptime." he stood up and went to the door to grab the mail.

Spencer nodded and was more then happy to sleep at this point. He watched as the raven haired young man walked to his room and came out about 5 minutes later. He brough two blankets and a pillow with him. He handed the pillow and red blanket to Spencer and took the blue blanket for himself, laying on the couch.

They both were asleep in a heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer turned on the floor. He had a restful sleep but a not restful awakening. He could hear an annoying scratching noise. He groaned and looked up to see his 'uncle' scrubbing the floor with a scrub brush. He sighed and really didn't know why. But he put his head bac on the pillow.

Jenny sighed as he cleaned the area on the floor. Scrubbing in cicular motions. He had to make sure to clean it before he brother got home.

When the area was clean and stai free he went to put the cleaning supplies away. He sighed and came back to the room and picked up his empty cup and put it in the sink.

"Are you awake?" he asked sitting on the couch, "I heard you groan and saw you moving," he said, "If you are I was going to ask if you wanted to watch tv."

"Watch what?" he asked.

"What do you want to watch? We have comcast," he told him, "So want to see whats on Tv?" Spencer nodded and sat next to him.

They looked at the guide, "Oh Sweeney Todd is on!" Jenny instantly turned to the movie starung Johnny depp.

"You know 'Sweeney Todd' was originated from The String of pearls," Spencer started up, "It depends what you read or watch but he was originally dispatching his victums down to the basement to break their necks, before slitting their throats."

Jenny just looked at him, "Interesting, I thin I like it better the other way," he said laying on his stomach on the floor, "Have you ever just looked at something without analyzing it?"

Spencer tilted his head to the sides, "Not really." He sat back on the couch and felt cold, "Uhm....I think I'm wet," he said.

"Are you serious?" he asked, "Can you wait a moment, this is one of the best parts," he refered to the part where Johnny started to sing about his knives.

Spencer sighed. After the song was over Jenny grabbed his hand and virtually ran, dragging him to the changing table in his room. He quickly changed him and ran back to the tv to continue watching.

"You really like this movie?" spencer looked down at him from the couch. He merely nodded and sang along with every song.

With about 30 minutes left in the movie, not counting the ten minutes of comercials Jenny sat up and stretched. He looked at Spencer who just stared at the screen.

"Tim Burton is a genius huh?" he smiled and yawned.

"Depends how you define genius. if you mean that in a way that he's very creative then, sure," Spencer nodded.

"You're hungry aren't you?" he asked getting ready to stand. He put his hand on his knee and gasped. He looked down in sheer horror. He'd just peed himself. Travis wasn't going to like that in the least bit.

Spencer watched him get up and run away to the kitchen and come back with the same cleaning stuff he'd had earlier and begin to wash the spot. He had no idea he'd been wet to begin with it.

He sighed and quickly cleaned the mess. He sighed and hurried to his bedroom to quickly wash himself up. It's when he was rushing that Spencer had noticed that he was wearing different pants then he had been earlier.

"So, thats his problem," he thought aloud.

Jenny came back out of his room and rushed to the closet where his brother keptthe washer and dryer to bury his pants in the dirty clothes. He sighed noticed there were very few clothes to hide it under and just pushed it in as far as he could get it. He sniffled and walked back up to the frontroom.

He looked up at Spencer and walked over, "You won't tell Trav, will you?" he asked. Reid just looked at him and looked to the side. Jenny ran to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Please don't tell Trav he'll be mad at me," he begged.

He supposed he did owe the man since he'd given him so much information. He nodded yes to him in agreeance to keep it a secret.

"Oh thank you," Jenny kissed Reid's cheek, "Thank you so much. My brother would kill me," he sighed, "You watch this and heres the remote. I'm going to make Tacos," he smiled running into the kitchen.

Reid simply turned back to the TV. This movie was creepy yet oddly appealing. He just stared at the screen.

After about 20 minutes the tacos were ready. And Jenny let them cool as he watched the last few minutes of the movie. But of course he couldn't watch them on the grounds of the front knob turning.

He gasped and panicked quickly changing to the channel to Cartoon Network. Just in time for his brother to walk through the door and look at both him and Spencer.

"Hi?" he said as they both looked at him. Jenny with an odd smiled, "Did you two have a good day?" he asked. It now being around 6 pm.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we Spencer?" Jenny smiled at Spence.

Spencer nodded, "I made a new friend," he looked to the side.

"Thats good," he said walking past the kitchen, "Jenny didn't I tell you not to touch my stove?" he asked.

"I was just making something to eat."

"I don't care I said don't touch my stove," He looked at him. Jenny just looked to the side. Travis raised a brow at him and sighed going to his room to shower and get changed into some different clothes.

Jenny stuck his tongue out as his brother turned and walked up the stairs. He got up and grabbed Spencer's hand going to the Kitchen.

"My brother likes tto be bossy. He can't expect me to take care of you and not be able to use the stove. How will I give you a proper meal?" he wrapped the bib around Reid's neck and began to make him a taco.

Reid watched him, "Well, he is your older brother," he said, as if it made him feel better.

"DO you have an older brother?" he asked.

Morgan was the first person who came to his mind, "Sort of. He can be a bit annoying a lot of the time." he was suddenly picked up from the back and placed in the highchair.

"So what did you do today?" the older brunette asked Spencer first.

"Played with cars and planes, had cake, made a new friend and took a nap," he said watching as his 'father' walked past his highchair.

"Thats good, sounds fun," he said, "Did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun." he nodded taking a bit of his taco.

The older man walked to his younger brother and looked down at him. Jenny could feel his breath on his back and began to tense.

"So what did _you _do today?" he asked his younger brother.

"Nothing," he said quickly sitting down to eat his food. His brother continued to hover over him, "I talked with Dionne and made a cake." 

"I'm sure. What were you watching on TV before I came?" he asked looking him in the eye.

"Nothing, just a Johnny depp/ Tim Burton collaboration," he said quickly begining to eat. He hated when his brother stared him down like this, it made him squirm in his seat.

"Which movie?" he asked, "There are a lot of them." Jenny looked to the sides and continued to eat, "So you were watching something that isn't appropriate for a baby to watch?" he asked.

All Jenny had to do was be silent to prove him right. He just huffed and looked down at him, "Jenny. Didn you use the toilet today?"

"Yes, I used it when Dionne was here, you can ask her," He aswered quickly.

Travis nodded, "Did you use it when she left?"

Jenny knew that his brother could tell when he was lying no matter what he said. He figured that if he didn't admit he'd be introuble so he just nodded no.

"Ok, and why didn't you write it on the board?"

Spencer was deep into the conversation.

Jenny was very silent and slowly ate his food. Travis looked at him and gave him a look, "Stand up," Jenny just gave him a look, "Stand up, now."

The young raven haired boy sighed and stood. His brother just pulled at the front of his pants and looked inside. Jenny couldn't even look him in the eyes when he looked at him.

"Why aren't you wearing your training pants?" he looked at him and crossed his arms.

Jenny sniffed, "I don't know," he said looking down.

"If you know, that you're not even potty trained yet why would you even risk not wearing them?" he asked in a loud voice that even scared Spencer. Especially since he'd never been loud with Spencer before, "Were you wearing them when you had your accidents today?" he asked.

Jenny just sniffled and bit his bottom lip looking down. He really couldn't counter for anything he asked.

Travis crossed his arms, "So not only did you not go to the bathroom today you weren't wearing training pants and now I have more laundry?" he asked, "Do you think thats fair to me? That because you can't follow directions and do something as simple as wearing a pullup I have to do more work now?"

Jenny just looked down and sniffled. He'd already felt bad about his accidents.

"Answer me!" He stood infront of him and looked down at his younger brother.

Jenny just began to sob as his pants became darker in front as urine began to run down his pants legs. Travis just sighed. he wasn't trying to make his brother sad or scare him. He was just trying to make him understand what he did.

"You go to the bathroom so I can clean you," he told him.

Reid had been watching and listening in amazement. This guy was 28 and not even potty trained. No wonder he got so defensive when people talked about him. And thats what they must have meant when they kept asking about 'the training'. It all made perfect sense now.

Tavis turned to Spencer, "Well, you finish eating too, I'll have to give you a bath soon," he told him ently. It was a rather terrifying transition from how'd he'd just been. Spencer just nodded and cotninued to eat his food.

Jenny was still standing next to the kitchen table unmoved. Travis looked at him and grabbed his arm, taking him to his room, "I'm sorry, please, please," he begged as his brother dragged him away.

Spencer wished he could help the guy, but he did value himself quite a bit. EVERY part of himself.

Travis had got his younger brother in the tub and started to wash him, "I can't even trust you to wear your training pants. You know you need them," he said scrubbing him.

"I didn't think I need them," he sniffed.

"Yes you didn't think. You know that you can hardly go a day waithout wetting youself. Then you told me that lie that you only had two accidents last week. Aunt Berta said that you hardly even used the toliet last week."

Jenny just held his head in shame. His brother just shook his head and continued to wash him.

When he was done he dragged him into the room and pulled out some more pajamas. These ones had chickens on them. He helped him pull the shirt on and pulled out some NightJams.

"Come here," he called sitting on his bed.

I'm sorry, I swear I'll wear them," he sobbed. That basically told Travis that he wasn't going to come to him no matter how many times he called him. So he stood and walked over grabbing him from infront of the dresser and pulling him back over to the bed.

"No, no, please, please, please," he begged as he was dragged, "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"YOu are to wear your training pants at ALL times," he scolded as he began to swat his brother's naked bottom, "I would have only spanked you on the seat of your pull up but since you didn't want to come you get it bear," he scolded and informed his brother.

Jenny sobbed and cried, "Ouch, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he struggled under his brother's inhuman grip and horrible swift hits, "Please, stop."

Travis did stop, after about two minutes and after his brother was a sobbing pile of remorse, "I'd better not catch you not wearing your training pants again," he wagged his finger at him in a scolding manner.

Jenny just sobbed wiping his eyes ad nodding. Travis sighed and rubbed his brother's head to comfort him, "OK, ok, you can stop sniffling. Lie down so i can help you get dressed for bed, because after you finish eating you will go to sleep."

"B-but I just woke up and it's not even 8 'o' clock," he looked at his brother as he lied on the bed.

"And you'll be going to bed again." he looked down at him and lifted his legs so he could slid the diaper on.

Spencer took a mental note to not piss this guy off.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been atleast three months since the group had seen Reid. And Morgan was the main one worried. If they did get him back ther might be some permanent damage to his mental. And knowing his personality he would try his hardest to hide it and probably succeed for a while. He did well at hiding his addition for a while.

"Garcia, we got anything?" He asked her.

"Hotch says that you guys are working on a new case," she said.

"I don't care about the new case," he told her, "Tell me something about Reid." he sat next to her. She sighed and typed. He paused, "Has that always been there?" he noted something new on the site.

Garcia looked, "No that hasn't," she noticed a little logo next to the video section. She clicked it and found something she could trace, "We've got something," she said.

"I'll tell the others," he said.

(on the plane)

"So we're going to Tennessee and doing what?" JJ asked, "We can't go door to door asking if anyone's seen Reid."

"We might be able to get something." Hotch said.

Gideon rubbed his chin and thought quietly to himself. This place would be unnoticed. Or maybe noticed but unvisited. For them to find the look of an adult troting around with a bib and toys. So it would probably be a small town.

"So what could you tell us?" Morgan asked the cop.

"Thats nothing we'd get involved in," The cop told him, "That sounds like some fetishes we see all the time," he blew off, "Got a whole town here thats into that sick crap."

Hotch looked up, "What 'sick crap' are you refering to?"

Another scoffed, "Small town. Slayden. They're all into that stuff," he shook his head, "Theres a rumor that they used to test radiation on the people there. Left them all sterile, no kids, and thats why they all go around with some adults dressed as kids."

Gideon looked up. Radiation? Sterility that might explain it all.

"Thank you," he told them as they left.

"That might be where he took Reid. It would explain perfectly why no one is surprised by an adult that looks like that." Prentiss said as she got in the car with Hotch.

"If the town is as small as they say then everyone knows everyone there," Gideon said as they began to drive.

"So we need to formulate a plan," JJ told her bosses, "If everyone knows everyone it won't be long before word gets around the FBI is looking for someone they think might be there. And that will lead to us getting rid of Reid and possibly never finding him again."

Hotch thought for a moment, "I think I may have one."

"Oh HELL no!" Morgan yelled at his boss, "No way!"

"It would probably get us friendly with the locals. Make us seem non threatening," Gideon said.

"I won't do it!" he shook his head. Even the idea was hideous.

They'd figured if the whole town waas in on it that a normal investigation wouldn't help. So they'd need to do some undercover work. Meaning they'd need a 'baby'. Enter Morgan.

JJ and Prentiss giggled. Morgan just blushed and shook it out of his head.

"Morgan, don't you want Reid back?" Hotch asked.

He just looked down, "Well yes but-" 

"Then you'll have to bite the bullet and do this," he told him.

He flopped against the hotel couch. This was going to suck so badly, "Hey wait! Why don't you use JJ or Prentiss for it?"

"Calm down. They'll be helping too." he said, "in their own way." 

They looked up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi, yes, I'd like to rent a home for me and my baby," Prentiss called. JJ quickly lost that bet and was the baby. She just shook her head.

As she called to rent a house as did Gideon. Morgan just continued to repeat this was for Reid. He was going to strangle this guy.

"So we're going to have to go shopping," he told Morgan.

"Shopping for what?" Morgan and JJ asked.

"You'll have to look the parts," he told both of them.

Morgan just groaned and put his face in the couch. He already hated it.

Come morning they were off to the town and the cops hadn't lied. The town was small. They got to the houses and set them up. Putting things they'd need in there. And noting people watching them.

"Ok, ladies, we're going shopping," Hotch told them. Morgan just groaned in the background. Prentiss just laughed and agreed that they were on their way, "Come on Morgan,"

They got to the store and it was everything Morgan didn't want to see. Packs of diapers, bibs, strollers, teething rings, pacifiers, high chairs. And that was only the dinning area. And the weirdest thing was there were adults walking around relaxed and unmoved. Some being pushed in buggies. This was just too weird for Morgan.

"Focus," Hotch said grabbing his hand. He raised a brow, "Act the part," he said as they went to the clothing.

Morgan felt sick. Rompers? For adult men? What is wrong with these poeple?

Be it Hotch and Gideon were both adults with children already this was almost normal to them as they put clothes for Morgan in the buggy. Morgan just watched in horror as they threw overalls, rompers, onesies and every other horrible thing he knew was going to get to Garcia in. he just turned and covered his eyes. he didn't want to look anymore.

"Well aren't you a cute baby?" A fimiliar voice said to Reid. He looked up to see Prentiss, "Just adorable," she pinched his cheek.

"You wrong," he said as she walked past. She was pushing JJ in a buggy. And it looked like JJ semi liked it.

"Excuse me sirs," she got Hotch and Gideon's attention, "Do you know where the girl's section is?" she asked, "I want to get a cute little party dress for my daughter."

Gideon smiled, "It's on the other side," he looked at JJ. She had pigtails in her hair, "How old is she?"

"Just made two yesterday," she smiled.

Hotch smirked, "So did our's," he said, "Whats her name?"

"It's JJ," she smiled, "Say hi, honey." JJ just smiled and waved.

"Isn't she cute?" Gideon smiled, "His name is Derek."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Derek," she took his hand and shook it, "Do you know how old you are?"

He just looked at her and shook his head.

"He's 30 months," he smiled, "He's almost a big boy," he heard Morgan laugh sarcastically.

"Well we'd better get back to shopping, "She smiled, "Nice meeting you all," she said said leaving.

Hotch and Gideon smiled and Morgan just shook his head. they were through shopping in not time. As they reached the line and Morgan looked to the side and blushed as the paid for the stuff.

"Hello, you look new," the cashier smiled at him. He seemed to know off the bat Morgan was the baby, "You must be tired," he said giving Hotch the reicept, "And this is for you," he handed Morgan a sucker. He tilted his head and took it.

"What do you saw?" Gideon asked him.

"Thank you," he walked ahead of the two, "So now what?" he asked.

"We have to get you changed," Hotch said.

They got back to the place and Hotch handed him a orange top and some blue overalls. He just shook his head and went to 'his room' to change. He looked around and just sighed and began to take his clothes off. The room was an oversized nursery.

There was a knock at the door before Hotch randomly entered and handed hima diaper, "Put this on under your pants," he said.

Morgan looked at it, "NO. Not in a millon years."

"It's for Reid," he told him.

He scuffed," I don't think anyone is going to be looking in my pants."

"Well you must've noticed by now every other one here has diapers," he told him, "You won't have to use it. Just wear it," he said

"30 month olds are pottytrained," he said.

"Fine," he told him, "Have it your way but if that the case you'll have to wear training pants," he said going to the front room and coming back with the training pants.

"I was with you, when did you get this stuff?" he asked.

"Thats of no concern right now." he handed him the training pants, "Put them on." he heard the bell ring, "Now." 

He just sighed and took them and watched as Hotch left and pulled them on. he hoped he didn't have to give a full report on this.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello," Gideon smiled at the woman and 'child' at the door.

"Hi, I saw you moving in and thought I'd come over and introduce myself," she said, "I'm Roasline and this is my son Daniel."

She was a tall woman with long red hair and a volumptious figure. With hazel eyes and red make up to match her hair she looked proffessional. she wore a white ironed blouse with black slacks. She wasn't dressed to be out in the yard, that was for sure.

Daniel was about the same height as her. Red hair that hardy came to his neck and green eyes. He had on a striped top and capris. He looked relatively bored.

"It's nice to meet you both," he said shaking their hands, "I'm Jason and thats my younger brother, Aaron," he said motioning to Hotch.

Hotch came over and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." 

"Do come in," Gideon opened the door.

"Oh thank you," she said walking in. She had on some low heels which she took off at the front and sat by the door. She even had matching red polish on her toes. Daniel had some beat up converse hightops which he set by the door.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked her.

"Yes please," she nodded.

"Why don't you play with Derek," Hotch said to Daniel.

He looked at his mother and she nodded, "Yes sir," he said to Hotch as he pointed to the room.

"Derek you have a playmate coming," Hotch said. Making Morgan smiled with 'joy'.

Daniel walked in and looked at him, "Hello," he sat down near the door, "Not many Afro Babies here," he said.

"You don't say?" Morgan pretended like the statement surprised him.

"Name's Daniel," he held his hand out to be shaken.

"Derek,' he said shaking it. It was odd how he seemed so capible of being adult yet was treated like a kid.

"How long you been an AB?" he asked going in his pocket and pulling out some cards, "You play old maid?"

"Isn't that just a memory game?" he knew Reid loved it, "Not too long and I have to say I'm not too fond of it. it's weird." 

he shrugged and began to lay the cards out, "To one his own." he flipped them, "Doesn't bother me too much. But then again I've been one for going on 3 years."

Derek looked at him, "Seriously? Are you still in diapers?"

A scoff past his lips, "No. I've been using the toliet a year. Daddy pottytrained me," he told him, "So which one of those is your daddy?" he refered to Hotch and Gideon.

Morgan had to stop and think about that one, "Hotch."

"Which one is 'Hotch'?" he didn't hear that name.

"The one who looks like a smiled would crack his face," Daniel just stared at him, "The one with the smooth brown hair, the younger one."

"Ah," he nodded, "It's pretty cool here. Lots to do," he told him, "You'll be use to it in no time."

"I hope not," he whispered to himself, "What brought you on to this lifestyle?" he asked fro lack of better word.

"I'm not sure I could answer that question," he told him, "I never thought about it much. Never really cared to. I guess it was just one of those spur of the moment kinda things."

"Well you like it don't you?"

"Most if the time. It's never all bad. But you know after a while pretending to be something you're not for so long can begin to affect you." there was a pause, "Some AB's here don't even rememeber they're still adults half the time."

"Whats an AB?"

"You and I are," he told him, "An AB is an Adult Baby. An adult who wants to go back to the good ole days of infant and toddlerhood. Be taken care of. Have people wait on you hand and foot. No bills, no working, just time."

When spoken of that way it did sound appealing. No one who wasn't in a straight jacket liked paying bills. And working until your 80 and have to be put back in diapers. Morgan never thought about it like that. He just saw it as something creepy.

"How how old are you?" he asked.

"Apparently I'm 30 months," Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Ha, I'm older then you." he smirked, "I'm 34 months," he said proudly, "Are you going through potty training or still in diapers?"

"Potty training," He told him coldly.

"Don't get so defensive. I know guys here who are suppose to be 3 who wear diapers."he flipped himself some cards and looked up as Hotch walked ing.

"Juiceboxes," he handed them botha Caprison.

"Thank you," Daniel said taking his.

"Thanks," Morgan was getting thirsty.


	14. Chapter 14

The 'adults' talked for a while before Roasline looked at the time, "Oh dear. I've seemed to let time get away from me. I have to go. Daniel has to get ready for daycare and I have to get ready for work," she said.

"Daycare?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, before I go to work I take him to daycare and his daddy comes and gets him. So he's there about two hours," she said, "it's a great way to make friends," she called to him.

"But mommy I want to stay and play with Derek," he complained gathering his cards.

"Daniel, lets go," she called.

"MOmmy I can stay here!" he complained not really wanting to go, "I'm playing!"

"You'll get out here this moment or I'll come in there and drag you out by your ankles," she warned.

he groaned and looked at Derek, "See you around." he shook his hand, "Nice meeting you," he left the room.

He walked to the door to get his shoes and got a slap to the head, "Ow!" he complained rubbing. that hair didn't give much cushioning.

"Well," Hotch began, "Atleast we don't seem as threatening anymore." Gideon nodded, "But knowing one pair isn't enough. We have to get out there were more are," he said.

Morgan came over and looked at both of them, "Can I take these overalls off?"

"No," Gideon said simply, "Are you hungry?" Morgan just looked over, "How about some eat in?"

"Eat in?"

"A nice sit down restaurant," Hotch told him.

Morgan looked at both of them, "For you two?"

"You're coming too," he was informed.

He snickered, "I'm not leaving this place. Not looking like this!"

"Have you looked around. NO one cares. You blend in perfectly."

"I don't want to blend in I want to get Reid, shot this guy and go home." he said.

Gideon sighed, "This isn't a discussion, Morgan," he looked at him, "You're coming. We have to get more ground covered so that we can find Reid."

Morgan growled and crossed his arms. This was the worst mission ever.

"Wipe the looked off your face and come on," he grabbed his hand pulling him to the car. Morgan just complained while being dragged.

In the car Gideon started explaining things. Like how Morgan was to call Hotch Daddy and Gideon was his uncle. He had to sit and drink from sippycup and act like a kid. Morgan groaned and leaned against the car door. And he was warned to be conviencing.

They got to the restaruant and sat at a table by the window. Morgan wanted to pretend he was somewhere else and looked out the window.

"Notice anything?" Gideon asked.

Hotch nodded. they saw the same woman from the pictures. So this was the restaruant they'd come to. So they deffinately lived in this town. But how close were they?

"Hello, gentlemen," She smiled at them, "May I take your order?"

Gideon just got a breakfast special. Hotch got some pasta. Morgan wanted a burger. She took it all down and thanked them.

A group of people looked at them and talked amongst themselve, whispering. They seemed to stare at Morgan for a minute. He just glared at them.

"Behave, Derek," Hotch said. He felt a bit odd without his suit. But he did have his button up on.

The food came and the waitress gave them all their plates, "And this is for you,dear," she handed Morgan a Spongebob toy. She put it next to him and walked away. Derek politely knocked it off the table to the floor. He hated Spongebob.

"Derek!" Gideon gave him a look, "Knock it off," he warned.

He just sighed and prepared to eat his food until the lady came back and wrapped a bib around his throat. she patted his head before walking away. He growled and snatched the bib off his neck and threw it on the table. This lead to his getting his ear grabbed by Hotch.

"You and I need to talk," he said pulling him from the seat by his ear and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Ow! That hurts!" he followed the pull to the bathroom.

When they got in there Hotch let him go and glared at him Morgan rubbed his ear and looked at him cross his arms.

"What?" he looked at him.

"You're not acting like a child you're acting like a brat," Hotch scolded him, "What is your problem?"

"My problem is I don't like people constantly touching me and saying I'm so cute and treating me like a damn baby!"

"Well here you are a baby!" he said grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him into a stall. From first glance one would think it's a handicap stall. But no it was just what Hotch needed. A 'parent child' stall. I came Equiped with a nice chair.

He saw it and pulled it over closing the stall and sitting on it, "I don't think you'll feel anything through these," he undid the overalls and pulled Morgan over his lap.

"H-hey, wait!" he complained trying to stand as Hotch continued to pull them to his knees, "Hotch, what-?" he was cut off by a sharp swat to his butt, "OW!"

"You need to learn how to behave, Derek," Hotch scolded bringing his hand down again making Morgan flinch, "Because this is unacceptable," he continued.

"Ow! Hotch!" he complained. Stupid diaper traing pants thing. They didn't help.

"It's suppose to hurt," he said calmly not missing a beat to Morgan's dismay.

Morgan groaned and squirmed. When did Hotch get so strong? This was degrading he was 31 not 3+1. And what he hated the most was that this really hurt.

"Hotch let me go, this is uncalled for," he complainedgripping the chair.

"Your behavior it's whats uncalled for and it's what got you in this mess. Now you can stop begging because I'm not letting you up until I think you can behave." he held him down tightly.

Morgan just groaned inwardly and gritted his teeth.

Hotch knew how to punish a child having a young son at home so he knew when he'd give Morgan another chance.

After about two minutes he let him up, "Are you going to sit in there and behave now?"

Morgan couldn't look him in the eye, "Yes Hotch," he sniffed.

"Good, fix your clothes and lets go," he gave him a last swat.

He just gritted his teeth and forced himself up. He fixed the overalls and Hotch made him walk aahead of him. Morgan felt like he was walking to a crowd as he hung his head.


	15. Chapter 15

By the end of the day Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan were exhausted. Especially Morgan. They'd patrolled the parks, daycares, and candy stores, everywhere they thought he'd be. So far nothing.

"This is a terrible day," Morgan complained as he laid on the couch, stomach down.

"We Shouldn't expect it to be so easy to find Reid. This still is a town, small or not," Hotch sighed.

Gideon closed the door, "I hope we won't be here long enough to get use to this," he sat in the chair with a sigh.

"Yeah," Morgan sighed, "I'm going to bed," he walked to the nursery that had been dubbed his room. He looked at it and shook his head climbing into the race car bed. He felt like he was in the second grade again.

"How do you think Derek is feeling right now?" Hotch asked, drinking some water.

"Well he's still hurting and is probably sulking from getting his bottom spanked earlier. Asides from that he seems mainly irate because of Spencer being with this guy so long."

"It's been almost a month or so, who knows what he's done to him in this time."

"Brainwashing has probably already come into terms. So a direct approach is virtually imposible. Unfortunately for Derek we have to continue this method."

Hotch sighed. At this rate he wasn't sure if his hand could keep up with Derek's attitude.

**Meanwhile**

"Daddy," Spencer whined, "Daddy?"

"I'm coming," Travis walked in, "Whats wrong? Your tummy still hurting?" he sat on the rocking chair. Spence just nodded and rubbed, "Poor baby," he pulled him into his lap and began bottle feeding him some hot milk.

"We'll have to get that temperature down," he rocked him.

"Trav?" Jenny called. He'd gotten a cold too. But that was his own fault for not telling Travis he needed to be changed and sitting in his own urine for an hour.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said, "Here," he gave Spencer a spoon of medicine to help him sleep, "Alright, you go to bed," he carried him back to his crib, "night,' he kissed his forehead.

"Night, daddy," he put his thumb in his mouth and laid on his pillow.

Trav sighed and went to check his brother, "What's wrong, Jenny?"

"Uhm…nothing," he looked down.

"Then why did you call me?" he glared.

"Uhm…I don't know. I'm bored."

He narrowed his eyes at him and walked over, "You're annoying," he grabbed him and bent him forward and slapped his butt, "And you're wet."

"Ow! You're not allowed to be mean to me, I'm sick," he pouted.

"You're not even trying anymore, are you?" he pushed him down on the bed. He couldn't blame him though. That was common for him to wet when sick. He quickly changed him.

"Sorry," he pouted.

"The next time you wet yourself and don't tell me I'm not only putting you in diapers I'm spanking your bare butt until you can't sit for a week," he glared.

"S-sorry," he whimpered covering his bottom.

"Because of you I got chewed out by Aunty," he sighed, "Come on," he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

Jenny just looked at the ground. Travis didn't mean to be getting so irate but he'd just seen some people that he knew. So he was a bit on edge.

Give me some time guys. It's hard to keep thinking up new stuff so quickly. I'm happy you're all in love with this but be patient. I just have to think of what can happen next. Suggestions are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

"How's the fever?" Travis asked, rubbing Spence's head. He hoped he wouldn't have to take him to the hospital.

"I'm cold, daddy!" Spence cried. His 'father' had put him in a cold bath to lower his temperature.

"I know," he poured some water on his back, causing him to sob, "Just a little longer, I promise."

He had to get him back up in health. He was getting worried about him. And at this rate, if his fever didn't go down, he'd be speeding to his Aunt's house to have her watch her favorite un-potty-trained nephew.

Jenny had gotten a little better since his cold. At the moment, he was helping his brother with Spence. He'd probably gotten the cold from when Jenny and he were swimming in the back and got locked out of the house for four hours until Travis came home.

-_ flashback time-

"Are you sure we can do this, Jenny?" Spence asked as his swim diaper was put on.

"He's not here, is he?" Jenny gave his normal naughty smirk.

"You know," he started, "For someone who's so afraid of being spanked, you sure do seem to like breaking the rules."

"This isn't a rule. He just simply said no party, no skinny dipping, and no doing anything idiotic," he pulled his own swim pants up, "We've invited no one, we're wearing pants and we're not doing anything dumb."

Spence sighed and nodded. He had a point. They weren't doing anything wrong by those standards. But on the flip side, Jenny did have a habit of bending words into a way to still get them in trouble. Last time he got them both in trouble by going to the movies after Trav said they couldn't watch something online.

The first while swimming was ok. The water had a heater during the cooler months of fall so it wasn't freezing. It was pretty fun playing with the giant inflatable ball. But by the second hour they were both hungry.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah."

Jenny climbed out and tried to open the door. He gasped when nothing happen. he tried again three more times but nothing. he must've accidentally locked it.

"What happened?"

Jenny just whimpered.

Spence looked and cringed, "Can we go to Aunty's?"

"No! She'll call Trav and tell him that we were doing something stupid!" he covered his bottom in premature fear.

"Well we can't stay out here!"

He sighed. He had a point he couldn't deny. But the walk to his Aunt's was a long one. At least an hour.

"Fine. We gotta go now," he said grabbing his hand.

"How far does she live?" he asked as he held a towel around himself as he walked.

"A while away."

Spence groaned and followed, "Can't we go to a friend's house? Like Dionne's?"

"Maybe you don't understand. They will call and tell."

He grumbled, "You were the one who said we wouldn't get in trouble."

Jen just sighed.

It took them an hour to get to his Aunt's and she wasn't too happy at their condition when they got there.

"Look at you both. Filthy!" she pulled Jenny by his ear, "To the bathroom. You need serious baths and after that we'll have to put you in some dry clothes."

-to be continued.-


	17. Chapter 17

"We were just swimming, Aunty," he whined.

"You get upstairs to that bathroom this minute and take him with you," she gave his bottom a hard swat, "Honestly. You could get the little one sick."

He pouted and took Spence's hand. Taking him to the second floor bathroom. It wasn't as big as Trav's house, but it was only her who lived there. It looked perfect for a woman in her late forties with...well...no kids but two nephews that constantly visited.

"Is she going to spank us?" Spence pouted.

"Aunty doesn't really spank. If anything she gets Trav to do it. But no, I don't think we're in any trouble, just baths."

He sighed in relief. As if on cue the aunt walked in and looked at them.

"Always so slow," she clapped her hands, "in the tub."

After a bath she made them some left over pasta putinesca and they watched a movie on her couch.

It was a whole two hours before she got a call from her older nephew.

"Hello? Oh hi Travis. They're not at home they're here right now. Came in a few hours ago. Jenny says they're locked out.

"No, it's no trouble. I'll just watch them until you get off of work. Yes they're both wearing some of Jenny's pajamas. They're napping right now.

"Don't worry I've already fed them and they'll probably sleep another hour. I'll be here when you get off of work. Ok, bye bye."

It didn't take long for Trav's work day to end after that call. He was going to kill Jenny. His little brother was having a hard time understanding what 'do not leave the house' means. But he'd drill it into his head if he had to.

At the house Spencer and Jenny were playing with some cars and blocks. Spence was pushing the car around while making the sounds and Jenny was stacking the blocks to see how high him and Spence could get it.

Trav walked in the house and looked at them both, arms crossed.

Spence saw him and lit up, "Daddy!' he went to hug him but paused at the look he got.

"I told you both not to leave the house!"

He whimpered and pointed to Jenny, "I was following him."

"But you know what I said. Why did you think it was ok? If Jenny is doing it you don't! Jenny will get in trouble himself!'

"I-I'm sorry," He sniffed.

He sighed and looked at his little brother, "And you. I told you Not to go OUTSIDE!"

"No you didn't! You said not to invite anyone over or go skinny dipping! You didn't say we couldn't swim!" Trav narrowed his eyes at him. "That's what you said!"

"Get to the car now!" he pointed.

Jen and Spence pouted as they walked to the car.

~~~_ end flashback~~~

Thankfully that didn't result in a spanking, but they did get sent to their rooms until dinner when they got home. That's when Reid came down with the sneezing fit.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's nothing, dear, just a little cold," Aunty told Trav, "But good thing you brought him over. I got the fever down and I gave him some medicine against his will."

The medicine she was referring to involved it being shoved into his bottom. So for the most part he had a hard time staying still for it. But by this point Reid wasn't as sick as he was just grumpy over being sick and being up some nights coughing.

"Thanks Aunty. You think he can stay here though a while? I have to work and I don't trust Jenny to be able to take care of him," he nodded to his little brother who was sitting on the floor playing with a DSi.

"Of course he can stay," she nodded, "Are you having Jenny stay too or is he staying with a friend?"

"If you want he can stay too. But I suppose for the most part he behaves at home. Although I can't say I like the idea of him being home alone in my house too much."

"You could have one of your friends check up on him if you don't want him home alone."

"Alright, I think Davidė has a key. I'll ask him to come in and check up on him, make sure he hasn't burnt the house down or anything," he rubbed his chin.

"Ok, well I promise I'll take good care of the little one," she told him.

"I want this house to stay pristine. You are not to go outside and you are to use the toilet, understand me?" Travis looked his little brother in the eyes, "Understand me?"

"Yes, Trav," he pouted at the breakfast table.

"And don't open the door for strangers."

"You don't have to tell me that, I'm not Spence," he scuffed and ate his Froot Loops.

"You're right. I don't have to spank him at least once a week. Now I'm not kidding. You'd better behave yourself. If he tells me he had to spank you I'm going to get the spoon when I come back," he warned.

Trav simply pouted. He didn't like the idea of being babysat. Especially by Davide. He hit hard, not to mention he filtered everything he watched. He might be able to deal with that but the biggest annoyance was that he was a neat freak.

Within the first hour or so of Travis leaving Davide showed up and went to find Jenny.

He found him in bed asleep still. He apparently wen back to bed after Travis had left. Davide tsked and walked over shaking him, "Wake up now. It's 9 am. The time to sleep has pasted."

"I don't want to wake up," he pouted and pulled the pillow over his head.

"None of this, wake up," he llifted him out of the bed and set him on the floor, "Wake up. This room is a mess. Now then, get up and clean it."

He looked at him, still wrapped in the banket, "I'm still sleepy," he whined.

"Well sleeping time is over. You clean this room and make your bed," he wagged a finger at him, "Did you use the toilet yet?" he looked down.

Jenny covered his crotch, "I'm not wet!" he lied.

He narrowed his eyes at him, "If you're not wet then untie yourself from the covers and show me."


	19. Chapter 19

Jenny crossed his arms and turned away. Bad move. All that got him was four hard swats. He gasped and rubbed his bottom.

"Do not be rude," Davide held his arm. Jenny simply pouted and rubbed his bottom, "Now then, by the sound I can already tell you're wet and I should give you a good round for lying," he pulled the younger boy to the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?" he sighed.

"You need a bath and fresh pants."

"I already took a bath," he pulled back, "And I don't need new pants I just need a change."

"If you insist on that rude behavior you're going to have a very sore rump by the time your brother comes home,"

Jenny pouted at him. He hated when his brother felt he needed a babysitter.

"When can I not wear this?" Derek whined about the pull ups they were forcing him to wear.

"When we get Reid back, maybe," Hotch responded as he went over some information. He was trying to figure out how they would find their boy genius.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" he scoffed, "I don't see why I have to wear it when no one is here but us!"

"Your tone is only making you more and more perfect to play this role," Aaron told his subordinate.

He crossed his arms and slumped onto the chair. He was beginning to lose patience with this undercover gig. It wasn't the first time he had to do something he'd rather not have, especially under cover, but it was the most embarrassing!

Gideon drank his coffee and went over somethings with Hotch, "We can check this area tomorrow. Derek will have to bring a toy for that."

He groaned and got up, walking away. This was degrading. Stupid Reid! He always got himself kidnapped.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Somewhere I don't feel like I'm part of some freak's fetish."

"Another career?" Aaron scoffed, "Sit down, we have to discuss what we'll be doing tomorrow. Prentiss called and said she heard that he takes him to a park about every other day, and he didn't yesterday."

"Please don't tell me I have to wear overalls again," he groaned.

"Maybe. Probably not," Gideon looked at pictures of the park, "You may definitely need a bathing suit."

He slouched in the chair, "Hotch I'm bored! And I want some form of alcohol!"

"Stop whining," he sighed. This was just as bad as his son at home. All the constant whining, "You have books and toys to play with."

"Maybe your brain has been fried from this undercover work. I AM NOT THREE!"

Aaron gave him a dangerous look, "Derek, stop it."

He sighed and just went to his room. This day sucked. He just wanted to get a drink not be treated like a total infant. He looked around and smirked. He had an idea.

"Derek has been pretty quiet," Gideon looked at his Conrad.

"He has," Aaron was tired and was hoping that Derek was just taking a nap. But his better judgment told him much different.

"Shall we go look?" Gideon sighed.

Derek was in a gloom. Apparently the store keeper told him that he would call his parents if he attempted to come back in without one. So this meant no alcohol. He needed something to keep his mind off of how miserable he was with this mission.

But he soon got his wish, sort of. Just not the way he wanted.

He felt his ear being pulled toward the west. His first reaction was to punch be he already knew who it was, "Hotch?"

"Not a word," Aaron pulled him to the car, "You just get in there, buckle up and be quiet."


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan sighed and slumped in the car the whole ride. Gret, Hotch was in robot mode again. Switch set to parent. At this point it was nothing to do but hope the ride was long.

Of course it wasn't. It was probably ten minutes at best and the second they got there the young man was sent to his room to wait for Hotch.

He sighed and laid on his bed, stomach down. He wondered what Hotch would do to him. Maybe he didn't wonder as much as he hoped he didn't know.

A whole 20 minutes passed by ad Derek was wondering why he was still waiting. Was Hotchner really that evil to make him wait before telling him what kind of trouble he was in? Or had he forgotten about him. The thought made him laugh aloud. Hotch doesn't forget anything.

But the fact still reamained that he was in there. Another 20 minutes passed. Now Morgan was getting bored. Maybe Hotch had really forgotten.

By the mark that hit an hour Morgan was ready to go remind his uppers that he was still there. Now even more bored and he was getting hungry.

He sighed and got out of bed and went to get some food from the kitchen. Hotch and Gideon were talking at the table.

"Who told you to leave that room?" Hotch looked at the younger man.

"I've been in there for an hour. I thought you forgot you told me to stay in there."

"I didn't forget anything. Now get back in there." 

"But Hotch-." 

"Now. Derek.

He sighed and went back to the room. He was forced to wait in there another 2o minutes before Hotch came in.

"I see you're restless," he looked down at him.

"I'm hungry," he grumbled.

"Then I'll make this as quick as I can. Stand up and take your pants down."

"Hotch, come on man."

He crossed his arms. Derek sighed and unbuttoned his pants and took them down, leaving the pull up on. Hotchner sat on the bed and pulled him over his lap, he made sure to pull the training pants down to Morgan's knees.

Morgan gasped, "What are you doing!" he tried to cover his bottom.

"No, you get no form of sympathy. Especially none in the form of your clothes," he pinned his hands to the small of his back. Morgan just blushed and looked down. Hotchner took that as a good sign. If he was embarassed than this would make even more of an impression.

He brought his hand down hard, leaving an instant red mark. He nodded at the way his subordinate jerked forward from the hit and continued to bring the powerful hits down. He spanked him silently for two minutes before giving him the lecture.

"I am not hitting you nearly as hard as I could, Morgan. And for that I expect better behavior or it will begin to get a lot worse. And the next time you decide to leave I won't just use my hand," he warned.

Morgan nodded as he pushed and tried to pull his hands free, "Ok, ok, just stop."

"I'm not done with you," he continued to spank him. Last time he spanked him it was short because they were in a public place and mainly wanted to startle him, but this time they were in a private setting and he actually wanted to make sure that he understood what would happen each time he misbehaved.

After along five minutes Morgan was reduce sobs. His bottom was throbbing and was beyond embarrassed.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek sniffed and rubbed his bottom, sobbing on the bed. Hotch was a liar! Nothing about that was easy!

Aaron rubbed his back, "Do you understand now? If I have to I will do that each and everytime you misbehave. And if Gideon has to spank you I'm going to to spank you again myself," he warned him, "I know he'll go easy on you and I'm not sure it'll get through to you."

Derek just whined quietly into the pillow. Hotch was becoming even more of a dictator, "I'm 30 years old Hotch. THis is compeletly uncalled for!"

"Well here you're three. And if you keep it up its only going to get worse."

He pouted ad put his head in the bed. Hotch rubbed his head and left him to get cooled off.

Gideon looked up, "So, how are things going?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sulking, to be expected."

Gideon sighed. On the bright side, with Derek's spoiled childish behavior he was very believable for this role of a toddler. But on the other side it was going to be stressing on all three of them.

"And how is our little one today?" Aunty walked to Reid's crib.

"My head hurts a little," he was kneeling in the crib to see over the bars.

She put a hand on his head and looked at him, "Ok, well let's get you some breakfast and Tylenol." She helped him out of the crib.

He smiled, "Where is Jenny at?"

"Jenny is at home with a babysitter," she put him on the changing table and got him in a fresh diaper, "Do you want to go to the park?"

He nodded and ate the oatmeal, getting it all over his bib.

Being in captivity so long Spence had gone through a lot of regression of his mental. He was still a genius but now he was age confused. He really did believe he was 2. And he was begining to forget where he was before he was with Travis.

She gave him a little pill for his headache, "Ok, lets get you dressed and go to the park."

He smiled and chose out his favorite overalls and and a teddybear top. He allowed her to dress him and attempted to tie his shoes himself.

"I have it," she reached down and tied them for him, "There we go," she brushed his hair, "Lets go."

"Come on Derek. We're going out on partol," Gideon shook Derek's foot. He groaned and sat up, "Get dressed."

He sighed and went to the toilet and then got dressed, "Where are we going?"

"Checking the daycares and parks," Hotch told him.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek grumbled as he got up and got dressed in some capris and a blue sea horse top. He was really beginning to hate this place. And he was thinking it was having an effect on Hotchner too.

"I hope we find Reid soon," he thought allowed, "Maybe when we do Hotch will go back to being his normal self."

Gideon smiled and rubbed his head, "I hope we find him too," he was pretty sure that Hotch was even more worried than Derek and almost as worried as him.

When the three men arrived at the park Emily and Jenny were getting ice cream.

"Well good morning sirs, hi Derek," Emily rubbed his head, "How are you?"

Derek grumbled, "Sleepy."

"Well why don't you and JJ go play on the swings," she smiled and shooed them. She needed to talk with her bosses.

Derek sighed and followed as JJ energetically pulled him to the swings. He didn't know if she was being a good undercover or actually enjoying herself.

"Aaron how is your son?" Emily asked as they went to a round stone table to sit.

"He's good. Just been a bit fussy," he told her.

After a few moments of idle chat they began getting to some business chat.

"I saw the guy from the restaurant the other day. But I didn't see Reid. The brunette's name is Jenny Penny. Silly name but it's his real name. He's also incontinent." 

They nodded and took the information in. But she'd seen no sign of the other man. But from what they'd gotten from Garcia is that the other man was Jenny's older brother Travis.

"We'll stake it out here a while and wait and see what happens." Hot nodded.

They stayed for an hour and thirty minutes but nothing happened. After the two hour mark it was nearing noon and they were preparing to go eat and come back to look unsuspicious.

Derek sighed and climbed in the car and allowed Gideon to buckle him in. He looked over his shoulder and stared, "Let me out," he whispered, "Uncle Jason I want to play some more!"

Gideon unbuckled him, knowing he must've seen something. Derek ran over to the sandbox and there was his little brunette brainiac brother.

He sat and pretended to play since there was a woman near, "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Spencer. Who are you?" he smiled while making a sandcastle.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek smiled, "I'm Derek," he leaned toward him, "How have you been?"

"Derek?" he looked at him and suddenly hugged him, "I like that name!"

Derek blinked and hugged him back, "I'm gonna get you out of here Spence."

"Get me out of where?" he looked up, "I just got here," he went back to making his sandcastle nonchalantly.

"Reid…whats wrong with you?" he looked at him and rubbed his head.

"Whose Reid? I'm Spencer," he continued to play, "See, I made it pretty," he smiled.

Derek stared at him and cursed. Reid' been in captivity too long.

"That's a bad word!" he covered his mouth.

Derek sighed, "Uhm…Daddy I'm wet," he went to Hotch.

Hotch and Gideon saw the whole thing and sighed over the event. They were going to need to be more crafty about this.

"Well we can still arrest this guy for kidnapping and hostage charges," Derek told them.

"Yes. But we have to do this in a delicate way. If we do it too brashly we might traumatize Reid in his state of being."

"This is reversible right?" Derek worried.

"It'll need therapy," Hotch sighed, "But we need to get him out before it becomes irreversible."

They all agreed and called it in.

"Daddy, I saw someone today. I think he was from my dreams though," Spence told Travis as he washed him, "His name was Derek. That makes me think of an older brother."

Travis paused and smiled, "Do you love it when daddy takes care of you?" Reid nodded and hugged him, "If the people come for daddy someone else may have to do it."

He gasped, "No! I want you do it for me!"

"I know,' he nodded, "I know. You're so smart and you don't know it yet."

"But…but…they can't take me from the primary caregiver unless they have a founded reason. It's illegal!" he blurted without thinking.

Travis paused and smiled, just as I said. You don't know it, yet."


	24. Chapter 24

Spencer slept quietly in his crib as nightfall. Travis wasn't asleep at all. He had the window wide open and was drinking some coffee. He noted as the car came in front of the house. Just a few. He watched them from the window and continued to sip.

A couple men came out of the cars with bullet proof vest on and guns. He shook his head, such dangerous weapons.

As they prepared to break the door down it simply opened.

"I do wish you wouldn't be so brash. And do this as quietly as possible, I have a sleeping child in the next room," Travis simply put his hands on his head.

The men looked at each other and handcuffed him, wondering why he was going so easily. It wasn't what they were used to.

Reid looked at his superiors as he sat in the room, them trying to interview him.

"Spencer you have to tell us what happen so we can properly prosecute him." 

He sighed, "I needed vacation from work and I enlisted his assistance online. I've known him for years and we've had a distant friendship. I planned on using my vacation time for some tranquility, which is why I cut my phone off and left everything."

They looked at each other, "We need you to be honest."

"I've told you! I was not a hostage, I was willingly there and I was a willing."

They just sighed and called Hotchner in.

"Reid. I want you to be evaluated."

"I don't need it."

"Reid."

"I. Don't. Need. It."

Hotch sighed. He knew what Reid was doing and simply shook his head, "Travis is staying in custody and so is his brother."

"Hotch!"

"I'm not going to allow you to lie for a criminal to suffice for your Stockholm's Syndrome. You WILL be evaluated and sent to therapy, do you understand me?"

Reid just crossed his arms.

Travis sat in his cell, relaxed and humming a lullaby he would sing to Spence and Jenny when they couldn't sleep. He was so dreadfully bored. He figured they were going to cart him away to another lunatic asylum for another 3 or 4 years.

"Ok, Penny. You can go home," an officer unlocked the door, "Your bail was paid and you will be placed on house arrest."

He raised a brow as he got off of the bed and walked over, "Bail?"

"Yep, some idiot paid it for you and you're free to go. But we will be sending a car to your residence to apply your bracelet. Now I'll have an officer take you home."

"That's ok, I'll take him," a young voice said.

Travis looked up at where it came from and a smile painted his face.

FIN


End file.
